Let the Games Begin
by starrgirrl
Summary: (Set in Season 1): Regina takes the day off to finish some paper work and gets a surprise visit from one Miss Emma Swan. *Swan Queen* Rated M for sexual themes and language
1. Surprise Visit

Chapter 1

The warm buzz began to hit her midway through her coffee. The bags under her eye did not go unnoticed by her reflection even after a light dusting of concealer. Her usually elegant demeanor was replaced by a sulking, shadow of her former self. Coffee in hand, Regina made her way down the staircase and into her office. Pushing the doors aside, she stopped to mentally slap herself upon seeing the budge of paper work effectively covering her desk completely. Forcing herself to finally move, she reluctantly cleared a space for her coffee mug and sat down in her chair. Taking a moment to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face she thought about the irony of taking a day off from work to catch up with her work. She composed herself before finally diving into the paper work that sat before her.

Being the mayor of a small town was no easy task. Everyone always needed her immediately because of some dire tragedy that seemed to occur far too often considering how small the town was. Even on her day off, she was still on call.

After seeing Henry off to school, at roughly seven in the morning, Regina had been consumed by her work. Without stopping to eat lunch, she worked till four only leaving her chair to get more coffee. Finally looking at the time, Regina allowed herself a break knowing that Henry would be home soon. Her joints were numb from practically being glued to her chair for the good majority of the day. Struggling to walk out of her office, she heard a knock at the door. Her brows wrinkled as she cautiously walked towards her door. She knew that Henry had the key and earlier she had told her assistant that under no circumstance was anyone to come to her home unannounced. Composing her face to a stoic mask, she opened the door. Greeted by a gust of wind and the blinding light that she had not been exposed to all day, she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at the visitor in front of her.

"Good evening Miss Swan. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit," she stated rather sarcastically as she eyed the blonde on her doorstep.

"Evening Madame Mayor," Emma Swan spoke rather uncomfortably. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Aurora (Regina's assistant) said you weren't at work today and I just thought…" she trailed off. Emma noted Regina's black t-shirt and jeans immediately and realized she had never seen the Mayor in anything casual before.

"How thoughtful of you Miss Swan," said Regina watching Emma's eyes travel on her body. "Did this little visit have a purpose or did you simply miss me that much," Regina questioned as a smirk spread across her face.

"Well. See the thing is. Um," Emma mentally berated herself for not being able to form a coherent sentence. Without thinking she blurted out, "Can I come in?" Her cheeks flushed when she realized what her own voice had just asked.

"Miss Swan I am very busy as I am sure the Sherriff's station is as well," Regina mused ironically. "I am expecting Henry back from school any minute now."

"Henry is going horseback riding with David Nolan," Emma said quickly hoping to distract Regina from her son's current location. "I wanted to talk to you," she finished quietly.

Clearly shocked at her obliviousness to her son's whereabouts, Regina huffed out a breath and said, "Please come in Miss Swan since you clearly will not leave me alone anytime soon." And with that Regina moved out of the doorway to let Emma Swan into her home.

"Thanks," Emma said happily as she walked into the house. In the handful of times Emma had ever been in Regina's house she never fully appreciated its tasteful décor. Marveling at the beautiful interior, Emma's mouth hung open in awe. Regina closed the door, struggling against the wind and then turned to face the blonde. Emma stood awkwardly as Regina was clearly scrutinizing her own appearance. Emma wore her signature red leather jacked, plain white t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and riding boots. It was no secret that Regina detested anything other than business casual attire.

"Please follow me Miss Swan," Regina stated as she started walking towards her office. Normally she would take her guests into her living room, but Regina need something strong to get her through this unexpected encounter with Emma.

Emma followed her into her office and was instantly taken aback by the numerous papers pilled on the desk. She stood in the doorway unable to move as Regina, who was paying no attention to the blonde, poured two glasses full of dark amber liquid.

"Here you are Miss Swan," Regina said as she handed the blonde the glass.

"I had no idea you had this much work," Emma said still in shock eyeballing the stacks of paper.

"Well you have my full attention now," Regina said as she downed her drink. It was a little early to start drinking, but the alcohol was doing an effective job of distracting her from the headache she now possessed whenever she seemed to be talking to the blonde.

"Right," Emma stuttered. She took a sip of the drink and immediately made a face. Choking, she wondered how Regina had easily drank the liquid in such a composed manner. To her surprise, Regina laughed.

"Of all people I thought you would be able to handle that liquor Miss Swan," Regina said after her laughter subsided. Smirking, Regina went to pour herself another glass. She enjoyed watching Emma's amazement of her ability to handle her alcohol. When she turned back to the sheriff, she noticed that Emma had finished her drink. "Would you like some more?" Regina questioned as a smirk pulled at her lips knowing the blonde was going to try and keep up with her.

Against her better judgment Emma confidently said, "Yes please."

Regina refilled her glass. She did not want to miss the blonde struggling to drink the liquor, so without taking her eyes off the blonde Regina down the liquid in one graceful motion. Regina could feel her head starting to spin as the alcohol stuck to her lips. Spinning the glass in her hand, Emma could feel Regina's gaze on her. With some false courage, Emma brought the glass to her lips and as quickly as she could, forced it down her throat. She could feel the burning of her throat, but did her best not to let her face contort with discomfort. The two women eyed each other, no words passing between them. Heat was practically radiating off of them as each of woman could feel the alcohol take over.

"Please have a seat Miss Swan," Regina said as she gestured towards the black, leather coach. "We have yet to discuss the reason you decided to grace my home with your presence." Regina gracefully seated herself on the soft patiently waiting for Emma to join her.

"Yes well," Emma started to slur. Seating herself on the coach next to Regina, she looked into the other woman's dark eyes. She noted how tired Regina looked. Regina's hair was slightly less than perfect, which lead Emma to wonder how overworked Regina really was. Her usually sharply defined dark red lips were unusually smudged. The sound of Regina's voice pulled Emma out of her daze.

"Miss Swan?" Regina questioned uncomfortably noting the Emma had just been staring at her lips. Mentally contemplating where this conversation would go, she eagerly waited for Emma to start speaking again. The alcohol began to make her mind fuzzy with a warm buzz encompassing her body.

The heat on Emma's cheeks began to burn. "Smooth Swan," she thought. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. The tension in the air was clouding the entire room in an invisible thick fog. With neither wanting to say anything, they both just stared at each other. Unconsciously, Regina's eyes settled on Emma's lips as if she could compel Emma to speak. Smiling at where Regina's eyes had fallen, Emma slowly brought her hand up to Regina's neck. Completely oblivious of Emma's hand resting on her neck Regina flashed her eyes back up towards Emma's eyes. Without thinking twice, Emma leaned forward and pulled Regina forward capturing her red lips in a crushing kiss.

Startled by the sudden movement, Regina's eyes bulged. Her body was frozen stiff against Emma Swan, locked in Emma's tight embrace. After a few seconds, Emma released her grip on Regina and sat back only to be greeted by a horrified look on Regina's face.

"Oh shit," Emma said. "I'm so sorry," Emma said standing up before almost falling over the coffee table to make her escape.

Regina blinked rapidly trying to figure out what had just happened. Her mouth was agape and her head was still spinning, as she brought her own hand up to her lips. She felt a warm heat on her own lips where Emma's had been firmly planted. She couldn't fathom how, of all people, Emma Swan was..._lusting_ after her. In an attempt to compose herself, the brunette quickly shook her head. "Maybe there is some way to use this," Regina thought. Time being scarce, she quickly formed a plan and allowed herself to play along. "This might just be the perfect way to get rid of Emma Swan. This is how I will destroy her," she thought evilly. Regina's new plan consisted of using Emma's newly exposed feelings to run her out of StoryBrooke. She would lead the blonde on long enough so that when the time came, Regina would be able to crush her heart.

"Stop!" Regain commanded.

Emma turned to face the woman she had just kissed, her cheeks scarlet red. Regina slowly lifted herself from the coach smirking at the blonde in front of her. With fluid strides, Regina closed the distance between herself and Emma. Her dark eyes found green orbs nervously waiting to be slapped in the face. Emma was terrified by the predatory look in Regina's eyes. Regina reached behind Emma to pull the door closed, effectively locking it in the process. Emma was now trapped between the door and the crazed, smirking Mayor. A lump in her throat prevented the flow of oxygen to her lungs as she waited for Regina to make her next move. Without further hesitation Regina pushed Emma against the door, pinning both of her hand to either side. "Let the game begin," Regina thought before diving forward to attack Emma's neck with kisses and bites.

Shocked, Emma let out a small breath before closing her eyes to enjoy the closeness and kisses Regina was showering her skin with. "I must be dreaming," she thought as she could feel each nerve on her body explode upon contact. Her hands now fully tangled in Regina's ravenous brown hair. Regina's kisses and bites were by no means gentle, but created a wet pool between Emma's legs. Pulling off Emma's jacket and practically ripping her t-shirt in the process, Regina continued to nip at Emma's now chilled skin. In an attempt to feel to Regina, Emma hands tried to pull up Regina's black shirt, but was effectively stopped by a low grow she heard from the other woman. Emma now realized that Regina was in complete control of the situation. Regina positioned her knee in-between the sheriff's legs, feeling Emma's arousal with her knee.

She kissed her way up to Emma's ear and whispered in a low sultry voice, "Tell me what you want Miss Swan."

Emma's breathing was labored as she felt Regina's warm breath against her ear. "Please," was all the blonde could get out. Regina's voice was practically dripping with sex noticeably dropping an octave.

"Please what?" Regina said teasingly in-between kisses.

Emma realized this was her chance, seeing as Regina was occupied currently. Emma quickly spun the Mayor so that she was now pressed against the door. Emma did not intend to shove her as hard as she did, but Regina's back hit the wood hard. Emma could now see the fear wash over Regina's face as she now at the mercy of Emma Swan. Unused to not being in control, Regina's eyes narrowed clearly not enjoying being dominated.

"Miss Swan…" Regina started, but was cut off by Emma's lips against hers. Their kisses were rough; a battle between their mouths had a purely animalistic manner. Regina thought to herself, "Get control of the situation now!" Effectively, Regina managed to push Emma Swan off of her, breaking their passionate kiss. At first Emma was stunned, but reluctantly accepted her fate as she was knocked back onto the leather couch. Regina slowly walked over, pulling her own shirt off in the process before straddling the blonde. She would deny Emma the pleasure of taking her shirt off and allowing Emma to touch her unless she deemed necessary. Without wasting time, Regina unzipped Emma's jeans and plunged her hand into Emma's pants. Feeling the damp piece of cloth she breathed out a moan before lowering herself to capture Emma's lips once again.

Emma's head was still spinning from alcohol currently present in her system. She pulled Regina closer in a desperate attempt to feel her warm skin against her own. Emma moaned into Regina's mouth as Regina slid a single digit into Emma's soaking arousal. Regina teased Emma by starting a painfully slow rhythm with her finger. She could feel the blonde squirming under her, trying to create more friction. She arched her back and grinded on Regina in a desperate attempt to feel the other woman. She could feel her body tightening against Regina's finger. "So close," Emma thought to herself.

Suddenly, Regina pulled out her finger and lifted herself off of a confused and sad Emma Swan. "Henry will be home soon," Regain state rather matter-of-factly as she searched for her discarded shirt.

"Oh right," Emma said dejectedly feeling completely unrelieved from the building sensation. Emma quickly grabbed her shirt and hurriedly walked out of the Mayor's office. "It was wishful thinking," Emma said to herself feeling foolish and ashamed.

"Before you go Miss Swan," Regina said as she sauntered over sad woman that reluctantly faced her. Regina grabbed Emma's face and pulled her into a searing kiss. She forced her tongue into Emma's mouth while her teeth pulled at Emma's swollen bottom lip. Regina then released Emma and walked back into her office smiling knowingly. Stunned, Emma stood awkwardly just in front of the door trying to process the encounter she just had with a woman she considered her enemy. Forcing herself to move, she stumbled out of the house still slightly buzzed by the alcohol in her system.

Regina watched from her office window as the clumsy sheriff got in her bug and drove off. A sly smile played at her lips as she thought how to go about her new plan. "This will be fun," thought Regina as she fluffed her hair before sitting down at her desk to continue her work "I might even enjoy it," she mused. Even though she relentlessly tried to finish her work, all Regina could think about was the feeling of Emma Swan's lips on her own.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you guys think :)**


	2. Day at the Office

**Hey readers! So I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I would really appreciate some feedback on what you want to see/happen. I am pretty much open to all suggestions. This next chapter is more a set up for the next. Stay tuned and please enjoy :) **

Chapter 2

Feeling refreshed from a good nights sleep, Regina prepped herself for a long day at work. She slipped into her favorite grey dress that hugged her curves perfectly and paired it with some tall black heels. Puckering her lips, she applied her signature dark, red lipstick after attending to some problem areas with a dusting of concealer and applying mascara to her beautiful, long lashes. Closing the bathroom door to expose a full-length mirror, she admired her appearance. She could practically see the confidence radiating off of her olive, tanned skin. Regina gave herself one last final check before walking down the stairs to her kitchen. After preparing Henry's lunch, which consisted of a classic peanut butter and jelly sandwich, some carrots, a yogurt, and a dark red apple, she moved to pour herself a cup of coffee before heading to work.

"Henry it's time to go to school," Regina called sweetly eyeing her watch for the time.

He practically came crashing down the stairs, frantically shoving his lunch into his backpack and running out the door. Stunned, Regina could only think to herself, "I wonder what has come over the boy?"

Following the eager boy, she stepped outside into the chilly Maine weather. It was refreshing to inhale the cool morning air even though it prickled her skin as a light breeze swirled all around her. Pausing only momentarily to enjoy the warmth of the sun, Regina locked the door behind her then began walking towards her black Mercedes. Once seated inside the car she decided to address Henry's odd behavior.

"Henry is everything alright?" Regina asked sincerely while starting the engine and slowly backing out of the driveway.

"Yup everything is fine Mom. Can I hang out with Emma later?" the boy innocently questioned, but too afraid to look up at his mother. Regina's dislike of Emma Swan was no secret even to the young boy.

Almost smashing the car into the nearest tree upon hearing the mention of Emma Swan, Regina tried to compose herself before answering her son. "What could he possibly want with Emma Swan?" Regina thought to herself as she pulled back into her respected lane. Her body temperature was practically boiling and her vice grip on the steering wheel was turning her hands white. Broken out of her fuming state as she heard Henry's tiny voice ask, "Mom?"

"What business do you have with Miss Swan, Henry?" Regina calmly answered as she tried to control her tone. She slowed her breathing in an attempt to regain her composure and loosened her grip on the wheel.

"I just want to hang out with her. She's cool," he shrugged nonchalantly, praying his mother didn't end up killing them both before they got to school.

"I'll have to have a word with Miss Swan, but when I pick you up from school today you will have an answer," Regina replied. Her brain was already calculating a plan to surprise Emma at work. As she pulled up to the side of the school building, a smirk began to grow on her face. "I can't wait to see the look on her face," Regina thought as she waved goodbye to Henry. Still parked in her spot, she pulled out her cellphone to call her assistant.

"Aurora? Yes would you please cancel any meetings this morning," Regina stated more than asked. "I have some…business to attend to."

~SQ~

"The clock wasn't moving fast enough," Emma thought as she played with a pencil bored out of her mind. Sure she was sheriff, but there was nothing really major happening in Story Brooke at 8:00 in the morning. She was alone and had nothing to occupy her attention. Closing her eyes, Emma allowed herself to think about the strange encounter she had with Regina yesterday. "Her lips were so soft," Emma thought practically drooling onto her desk. "I just don't understand why she practically threw me out right when things started to heat up. Well I guess it _is_ Regina Mills we are talking about," she mused to herself. "Next time I see her I will be ready. She won't be able to run away so quickly," Emma thought confidently.

"Good morning Miss Swan," Regina said with a smirk, knowing that Emma had not heard her walk through the door despite the sound of her heels clicking against the hard, concrete floor. Emma was obviously in a daze thinking about something or maybe someone. Knowingly, Regina watched for the blonde's reaction while placing one hand against her own hip as if impatiently waiting to be acknowledged.

Pulled out of her thoughts, Emma abruptly shot out of her chair. Her faced reddened when she faced the person who she had just been thinking about. The smirk on Regina's face told Emma she clearly knew what Emma had just been thinking about. "Fuck," Emma thought. "Play it cool. She doesn't know I was just fantasizing about her," Emma silently prayed to herself.

Gulping, Emma tried to find her words, "Good morning Madame Mayor. Is something wrong?" Finally taking in the sight of the woman in front of her, Emma was shocked at the transformation that had somehow occurred from yesterday to today. This was the Regina that the town knew. This was the Regina Mills that she knew. She looked like perfection; there was not a hair out of place and her outfit was tailored to show off her wonderfully, curvaceous body. She wore her classic red lipstick that looked impeccably delicious. Unconsciously, Emma licked her bottom lip.

Causally, Regina slowly walked over; her eyes wandered around the sheriff's station as if she had never been in the room before. She stopped just in front of Emma and lifted her gaze to meet Emma's sparkling green eyes. "I believe we left off at a rather…awkward point," Regina stated, vaguely referring acknowledge their encounter yesterday.

"Right. Regina I…" but the words got lost in Emma's throat as Regina leaned forward into her personal space.

Whispering hotly in Emma's ear, Regina breathed, "Miss Swan do you want to _fuck_ me?" She made sure to put emphasis on every single word as she spoke. Pausing momentarily she then added, "I can practically hear your thoughts from across the room."

Blood rushed to Emma's face as Regina spoke into her ear. Never in her life would she have guessed the Mayor would be talking dirty to her in her own office! Emma's lack of response prompted Regina to nip at Emma's ear lobe. Emma tried to regain some composure, but ended up stumbling backwards against her desk. Smirking, Regina watched the other woman fumble in front of her. "Oh yes," she thought. "Watching Emma squirm is going to be fun."

"Um Madame Mayor," Emma huffed feeling her lungs constrict with each breath. It was as if Regina was sucking the life force out of her. "This is completely inappropriate." The situation was too much for her. Emma could already feel her arousal growing, but forced herself not to launch forward and capture Regina's perfect, plump lips. "What is she playing at?" Emma thought.

"Oh dear, but you were practically begging yesterday," Regina innocently pouted. A fake mask of concern played on her features as Emma eyed her suspiciously. Emma could feel the heat creep up to her cheeks as she replayed yesterday's memories of Regina teasing her on the couch. Emma lost in her thoughts was somehow completely oblivious to Regina slowly creeping towards her again. When she looked up, she found Regina eyes staring at her almost sweetly. Regina reached up her hand to trace her fingers along Emma's jaw line. The sensation made Emma's eyes flutter down to Regina's lips.

As much as Emma hated to be played with, she quite enjoyed the sensation of Regina's touch. Finally Emma found her voice, but could only utter, " .here."

Pretending not to hear Emma, Regina lowered her head to trail wet kisses along Emma's neck. She stopped on the sensitive part of Emma's neck where she could feel her rapid pulse. Regina sucked hard, eliciting a moan soft from Emma in response. Emma brought her hands up to take Regina's hair, encouraging the brunette to continue. Coiling her leg around Regina's, Emma attempted desperately to pull the Mayor even closer.

Regina's head shot up upon hearing the door open. She quickly smoothed her dress and attempted to fix her hair all while praying her lipstick had not smudged a great deal. Annoyed, she turned crossing her arms to face the intruder that had interrupted her perfect plan.

"Emma!" called out the excited voice of Ruby Lucas. "Emma I brought lunch and…" she immediately stopped talking when she saw Regina. Ruby froze, Regina Mill's jaw was clenched clearly strained and her eyes were blazing with anger.

Saving Ruby for spontaneous combustion under Regina's penetrating gaze, Emma walked over to her friend and said, "Thanks Ruby, but now might not be the best time."

"Clearly," Ruby thought to herself. "Uh yeah sure. Well I brought it in a bag so here you go!" She said as she handed Emma the bag of food and chanced a glance at the Mayor who was practically fuming in her peripheral vision.

"It is awfully rude to stare Ms. Lucas," Regina said as she staked towards the terrified woman. She circled her in a predatory-like fashion all while eyeing her from head to toe trying to make Ruby as uncomfortable as possible. Both Emma and Ruby were frozen in place, awkwardly trying to piece together a coherent sentence to save Ruby from Regina's rage.

"I'm sorry Regina," Ruby started, but was quickly cut off by Regina's harsh tone.

"To _you_, its Madame Mayor or Miss. Mills," Regina sneered. She stopped her circling to face the other brunette face-to-face.

"I'm so sorry Madame Mayor," Ruby finally said conceding in defeat. "I'll just be on my way."

"Regina you can't treat people like that. Ruby was just bring me lunch that's all," Emma challenged, but immediately felt she had spoken out of turn. Regina's wrath was now solely focused on Emma as she spun on her heels to face Emma. Arching her perfectly sculpted eyebrow, Regina just stared at Emma almost gawking at the audacity she had to speak to her in such a tone.

Without taking another look at Ruby, Regina said, "You may go Ms. Lucas."

Ruby didn't need to hear another word as she practically ran out of the sheriff's office. Her face was pale white and she made a mental note to avoid Regina Mills for the next few weeks. "Better make it a month," she thought frantically as she made her escape.

Emma was now once again alone with Regina, but the air was now heavy with tension. She opened her mouth to say something, but Regina was faster. The infuriated Mayor stormed out of the office without so much as looking back at the astonished blonde she left behind her. Regina needed to regroup. It would be a lot more difficult to seduce the sheriff than she had originally thought. "No matter," she thought. "I'll just have lure her away from the prying eyes of every incompetent person in this town." Angrily, Regina slammed her car door after climbing in and began to head towards her office. She had already wasted enough time toying with Emma Swan and needed to focus her attention on her work.

As Emma was left alone to stand in her office, she contemplated the series of events that had recently taken place. She thought about the other night and how intoxicating Regina's touch felt on her. Emma closed her eyes and inhaled deeply taking in the sweet scent of apples that seemed to follow Regina Mills wherever she went. Emma promised herself she would not be so easily distracted by the gorgeous brunette and made her way to her desk.

While driving to her office, Regina realized that she had forgotten to ask Emma if she would like to spend time with Henry. "No matter," she thought. "I guess I'll be inviting Miss Swan over for dinner then." Her plan wasn't totally foiled yet and this opportunity gave her another chance to isolate Emma in an environment where no one could interfere. "I will destroy her, if it is the last thing I do," Regina vowed.

**Please let me know what you think! I can't wait for the next chapter to come out. Who's ready for some desert at the Mill's house? I know I am! I will be updating regularly since I only have one final left (which is tomorrow) Once again, I hope you all enjoy**


	3. Dinner and Dessert

**Well here is Chapter 3! I hope you guys like it. It is longer because I needed to add some future plot lines...blah blah blah. Please review! I love hearing from my readers :) **

Chapter 3

Henry was eagerly waiting outside of Storybrooke's one and only middle school. He looked around trying to catch a glimpse of his mom's black Mercedes pull around the corner, but it was nowhere in sight. "I hope she says its okay for me to hang out with Emma," he thought as he kicked a tiny pebble on the sidewalk. Most of the students had taken the bus and he was one of the only kids still at school that hadn't gotten picked up yet.

"Henry is everything alright?" a concerned Mary Margaret asked as she approached the boy. Her fluffy, pink winter coat was buttoned tightly and her scarf, which wrapped around her neck, attempted to block out the slight breeze. Her jeans were tucked into her boots and she wore her grey beret, completing her usual daily outfit.

"Hi Ms. Blanchard," Henry said with a welcoming smile. "Yes I'm just waiting for my mom."

Glancing at her watch, she said, "Well I'm more than happy to wait with you." To Mary Margaret it was odd that Regina was anything but on time. The pair stood awkwardly as they waited in silence in the chilled air.

"Henry…" Mary Margaret started, but was cut off by the sound of a shiny Mercedes pulling up against the sidewalk.

Stepping out of the car, Regina quickly glanced at Mary Margaret, "That woman is a waste space," she thought before addressing her son. "Henry I am so sorry. I got caught up at work. I hope you weren't waiting long," Regina said, hoping her son would accept her lame apology. She had a long day at work and almost completely forgot to pick up Henry.

"Its okay Mom," Henry said. Regina's heart practically melted every time Henry called her Mom. She was thankful her son was so forgiving. "What did Emma say?" he followed up as he shuffled from one foot to the other in anticipation.

Noting Mary Margaret's presence, Regina said, "We can discuss it on the way home. Good day Ms. Blanchard." Opening the driver side door, Regina moved to get back in her car. Henry shrugged before turning to Mary Margaret and saying, "Have a nice day Ms. Blanchard!" Smiling he climbed into the car.

"Thank you Henry," Mary Margaret wearily smiled. She knew she was never Regina's favorite person, but she couldn't help but wave goodbye to black Mercedes as it drove away. "Odd," Mary Margaret thought. "I wonder what Henry asked Regina to talk to Emma about." Puzzled, she walked to her car that was on the other side of the school's parking lot. Even when she got back home, Mary Margaret was still thinking about what Henry had said. Making a mental note to talk to Emma tomorrow, she settled down at her desk to begin grading her students' papers. "An encounter with Regina Mills always makes for an interesting story," she thought as she uncapped her red pen and began to mark up papers.

~SQ~

Regina knew it was wrong of her to use Henry to lure Emma to her house, but she hadn't considered this before telling Henry it was all right for him to see Emma. She felt the slightest twinge of guilt upon hearing his reaction.

"Really?!" Henry said completely shocked. "Thanks Mom," he said before pulling her in for a tight hug.

Regina smiled almost sadly as the realization that her son's happiness was because of Emma. "Henry will be crushed when she leaves," Regina thought. "But _I've_ always been the one that was there for him._ I_ am the one who raised and loved Henry not her," she thought more confidently. She would go forward with the plan, deciding it would be better for both Henry and for her if Emma Swan were out of the picture. Sure it might initially hurt Henry, but Regina would always be there to heal the wound.

"Henry before you go," Regina said after he excitedly started running to his room. "Would you mind inviting Miss Swan over for dinner? I thought it would be nice to all sit down together."

"This is going to be great!" Henry beamed. "Yeah I'll ask her," he called out from his room. He quickly packed his essential items, shoving things into his backpack. When he came back downstairs he hugged his Mom one more time before hurriedly walking out the door.

Finally exhaling the breath she had been holding in, Regina just stood in the middle of her house. The house was clean, but she felt she needed to do something. Glancing at her watch, she decided that she should start making dinner now. The Mills always had dinner promptly at 7:00. Walking into the kitchen she began to prep for dinner. "Tonight will be simple," she thought. "Grilled vegetables, chicken, salad topped with vinaigrette, and for dessert apple turnovers." After finishing up all the necessary tasks before she began cooking, she decided she needed to relax. Opening a bottle of red wine, she promised herself only one glass. "Can't be too sloppy tonight," she said as she sipped at her glass.

~SQ~

"Dinner?" Emma asked. "Look kid, I don't think that's such a good idea." Emma could only think about how Regina had probably set all of this up. Henry would never be so bold as to ask her himself. "There is no way she would invite me over for dinner without some ulterior motive," Emma thought.

"Come on! Please? It'll be great because I'll have my two favorite people together," Henry pleaded knowing that there was chance of Emma saying no now.

"I guess if you're Mom said it's alright," Emma conceded trying her best to appear happy. "Well shit," she thought as she watched Henry jump for joy practically beaming at her.

"Dinner is at 7," Henry announced proudly. The two had gone to Granny's Diner and talked for a solid two hours about school, fairy tales, and whatever else came to Henry's mind. Emma tried her best to follow even thought most of the time she had no idea what he was talking about. Just being in each other's company was enough for both of them.

"I'll see you later Emma," Henry said as he packed his backpack.

"Yup, see you later kid," Emma said as she watched Henry walk out of the diner. "Dinner…at Regina's house…with Henry?" Emma knew she had just agreed to walk into the lioness' den. Lost in chaotic thought she stared into her now cold, hot chocolate, "What do I even wear?" Pushing herself out of the booth leaving some money on the counter, she shoved her hands into her leather jacket pockets and started walking home.

~SQ~

When she heard a knock at the door, Regina was in the middle of mixing the salad. "Henry could you please get the door?" she called from the kitchen.

Henry came flying downstairs eagerly almost ripping the door off its hinges. When he saw Emma, his mouth practically dropped. "Hi Emma," he said after letting her in. "I really like your dress." Regina could here the conversation from the kitchen and inwardly smirked knowing just how anxious Emma was.

"Thanks kid," Emma said feeling she should have just worn normal clothes. She had spent a solid hour just staring at her closet wondering what to wear, but knowing Regina, she decided to go with more formal attire. She reluctantly picked out a simple red dress. It wasn't too short, but it showed off her muscular legs perfectly even further accentuated by her black heels.

Regina stopped what she was doing to welcome her dinner guest. "Good evening Miss Swan," she said as she walked out the kitchen, resting herself against the wall.

Emma had to force herself not to stare. "Hi Regina," she said looking away to try and hide the creeping blush both from Henry and the woman in front of her. Regina wore a tight black dress with a neckline that was slightly lower than her normal Mayor clothing and a pair to deathly tall high heels. She looked absolutely stunning and she knew it.

"Dinner is almost ready," Regina walking closer to the woman standing in her foyer. Stopping right in front of Emma she said, "Henry would you show Miss Swan to her seat?"

"Sure! Right this way Emma," Henry gestured as he obviously walked into the dining room as neither woman made a moved. Emma's eyes search for some kind of clue in Regina's features, but all she could find were her gorgeous brown eyes that were amplified by a deep smoky eye. Regina had to hold back the urge to devour Emma right then and there. Reminding herself mentally that she needed to be patient. Teasingly, she licked her bottom lip before glanced down at Emma's pink lips. She then stared directly into Emma's eyes giving the blonde a fiercely sultry look.

The sound of Henry's voice pulled them both back to reality as he called, "Emma come on!"

"Right. Coming," she said, but still couldn't move.

Turning, Regina allowed her hips to have a little more sway, giving Emma the perfect show as she made her way into the kitchen.

Inhaling a breath, Emma walked into the dining room following the sound of Henry's voice. She still had no idea what to think of the situation. Regina had asked Henry to invite her over, but why? Regina could have easily just invited her herself. "Why use Henry to get me here," she thought. As she took her seat, she reminded herself to be pleasant and not make any stupid comments. She still got to spend time with Henry and that was the most important thing to her.

Henry helped serve food as soon as it was given the "Okay" from his Mom. Once they had all finally sat down, they began to talk and eat. Henry vividly described his friends and classes at school, not forgetting a single detail of his day. He talked about his new love for horseback riding while both women listening attentively. Emma chimed in once in a while, but other than a few sassy comments regarding Henry's manners Regina was practically silent. Henry completely forgot the most basic table manners, which he knew annoyed his mother. He just felt he had so much to share and now that it seemed Regina and Emma were getting along, he was beyond happy.

When dinner started to wind down, Regina finally asked Henry, "Have you finished your homework young man?"

"Um well no, but…" he answered as he tried to think of a reason.

"Henry," Regina said clearly not amused or in the mood for any of his excuses. "Please go finish your homework. Then maybe you can have desert," she added to give her son some extra motivation to leave the room.

Reluctantly Henry excused himself from the table and slowly dragged his feet up the stairs. Finally alone Emma asked quietly, "Dinner was great Regina, but what do I get for desert?" Standing to take her plate back to the kitchen, Regina followed right behind her.

"Have _you_ finished your homework Miss Swan?" Regina jokingly questioned as she took in the sight of the beautiful Emma Swan. "All dressed up for me," she thought genuinely smiling at Emma.

"Of course Madame Mayor," Emma said smiling as she placed her dish in the sink. She turned away to wash off the plate she added; "I was always a great student." Emma then felt Regina press herself against her back.

In a low voice, Regina whispered into Emma's ear, "I highly doubt that Miss Swan. You are far more trouble than you know." Without waiting for an invitation, Regina began to kiss Emma's neck ever so slowly. Regina never intended to be so gentle in proceeding with the plan, but somehow this felt so right.

Emma turned to meet Regina's eyes, not caring about the loss of contact for the moment. The pair just stood there looking at each other. The almost tender moment was broken when Regina suddenly remembered she had a plan to execute. "Stop wasting time!" she heard her head scream. With that, she grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her into the office. While she would love to fuck Emma right there in the kitchen that was far to unsanitary and Henry was still in earshot. The pair would have to be cautious and more importantly, quiet.

When they got into the office, Regina locked turned to lock the door. Her hand hands nervously shaking as she tried to lock the door. "Get it together," she thought before turning to face the blonde. Regina's mouth almost hit the ground when she turned to find Emma on top of her desk, legs spread giving her the perfect view. Regina could feel her own arousal building between her legs as she stared at the other woman. She disregarded her foreplay plan and walked straight up to Emma and pulled her into a searing kiss.

Emma willingly allowed Regina's tongue entrance into her mouth, enjoying the intoxicating feeling of kissing the brunette. Emma wrapped her hands on Regina's waist pulling her upwards to deepen the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Regina climbed on top of Emma effectively straddling her in place. She cleared her desk in two swift movement, sending papers, a telephone, and various other items flying across the room.

Regina laid Emma out on the desk pausing their hungry kisses to rid Emma of her dress. Once the red material was off, Regina moved her attention to Emma's neck. She bit and kissed Emma's pulse point until the spot turned a light shade of purple that would only grow darker in days to come. Regina always made sure to mark her conquests. She then moved lower, kissing down Emma's chest until she reached Emma's bra. Regina managed to undo it in a single-quick motion, discarding the tan piece of fabric. Looking down she couldn't help but moan: the sight of a naked Emma, practically set Regina wild with excitement. Her eyes were eclipsed with lust making them appear as black as coal.

Attacking the soft flesh with her mouth, Regina sucked at Emma's already hardened nipple while the other hand massaged her other breast. The attention was almost too much for Emma to keep herself quiet.

"Oh fuck Regina," Emma moaned as Regina bit down hard on her breast. Regina's other hand rolled Emma's already hardened peak in her hand. Every nerve in her body craved Regina's attention and Emma desperately clawed at the desk to try and gain some sort of relief. She didn't even try to coax Regina out of her dress, knowing this could very well get her kicked out of the house, but she couldn't control the desire to feel skin on skin contact.

Regina moved her hand down Emma's abdomen slowly making her way down to Emma's center. Despite the fact that Emma was still wearing underwear, Regina could feel just how aroused Emma was. Emma was now chewing her bottom lip trying to control her urge to scream out Regina's name urging her to continue. Regina pulled off the fabric and without teasing this time, shoved two fingers hard into Emma's soaking core.

Emma could only whimper at the sensation. Removing her dark red lips from Emma's breast, Regina moved back up to Emma's neck and attacked the already purpling flesh. Emma's entire body bucked to meet Regina's fingers that were rapidly increasing their rhythm. Feeling Emma's body reacting to her fingers, Regina pumped even faster. Emma could feel her body stiffening and clung to Regina. Holding onto the brunette's back, Emma's nails clawed into the skin on Regina's back, dotting it with small red droplets of blood. The combination of pain and ecstasy was driving both women crazy with passionate lust, as the need for contact was becoming so extreme.

"Kiss me," Emma said in between haggard breaths. She needed to feel Regina's lips against her own as she rode out her orgasm.

Regina would normally never have taken a command from a lover, but the way Emma looked at her with such desire she couldn't help oblige. Regina slowly bit Emma's bottom lip before moving in with her tongue to explore her mouth. Regina kissed Emma all while pumping in and out of her, stroking her clit in one smooth motion.

When Emma could no longer kiss her back, Regina knew Emma was close. She could feel Emma's body tightening around her fingers. Regina pushed harder and harder, going deeper and deeper into Emma's body hitting her g-spot over and over.

"Regi…" Emma started to say, but was muffled by Regina's mouth that moved over hers instantly. Emma's body shook violently, but was held in place by Regina's strong arms. Both of them were covered in a sparkling sweat. Glistening under the light, Emma looked…beautiful. Regina would never admit she had this thought, but in the moment she couldn't help smile at the blonde beneath her.

Panting, Emma's body had never experience such pure ecstasy. "God she's gorgeous," Emma thought as she stared up at Regina. Her lipstick was smudged and her brow was creased with sweat, but her eyes were twinkling with light.

Regina climbed off of Emma to allow her a moment to collect herself. She adjusted her dress and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "This is still just a game," Regina mentally reminded herself. The light had faded from her eyes and her face now held a stoic, unfeeling expression. Everything was going according to plan, so why did she feel somewhat guilty?

As she moved to pour herself a drink to clear her head, she felt Emma wrap her arms around her lower body pulling her against Emma's naked chest. The moment of tenderness was gone as Emma saw Regina's face when she turned. Emma tried to read Regina's eyes, but they looked almost harsh. The woman that had just made love to her was gone and replaced by the unfeeling front Regina always wore.

"Did I do something wrong," Emma asked quietly moving away from Regina.

"Miss Swan…" Regina started, but was cut off by Emma's harsh tone.

"Don't fucking "Miss Swan" me Regina. I don't understand why you ask me to dinner, fuck me, and then just pretend like nothing happened!" Emma said furiously. Emma quickly started moving for her clothes, blushing from embarrassment and rage. "You are so stupid," Emma thought. "This was always a game to her. She never actually liked you." Grabbing her dress and shoes she couldn't even look at Regina, much less be in the same room with her.

Regina didn't even move to stop Emma from leaving. She let Emma leave without a single word.

Emma slammed the door on her way out, not daring to look back. She ran to her car and frantically made her get away. On the way home, hot tears started streaming from her eyes. Her makeup streaked down her face, but she didn't care in the moment. All she knew was that she needed to escape.

**So what did you guys think? Does Regina feel remorse? What will Emma do next? ****Next chapter will be out ASAP. Please review and share! If anyone has any ideas for this fic or another let me know.**


	4. Power Struggle

**I am excited to hear what you guys think about this next chapter. As most of you have probably figured out, there is no mention of Graham or magic (so far) on this FanFiction. Also there is a significant difference in Henry/Regina's relationship. Originally, I intended to only post one chapter so I kind of glossed over all that, but now I have to work with it. Sorry if this isn't as "realistic" as some you probably hoped for/imagined. Regardless, this is focused around the Swan Queen relationship and I promise not to disappoint. Please let me know what you guys think. Feedback is always welcomed and is extremely helpful.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Regina hadn't seen Emma the past two days: maybe because it was the weekend or maybe because Emma was avoiding her. Even if people tried to stay out of Regina's way it usually never bothered her, but something about this situation was different. Normally she would have felt accomplished because she had got what she wanted, but she couldn't help the aching pain in her chest.

She tried to immerse herself in her work or other tasks to keep her mind off of the blonde and for the most part, she succeeded. It wasn't until Henry confronted her about why Emma had left that all the memories came back to her. She managed to avoid giving Henry a concrete reason as to why Emma had left in a hurry. Lying to him both flooded her conscious with insecurity and doubt. In her mind she always managed to justify her actions, but there was a town meeting on Monday and she knew she would have to confront sheriff Swan. Regina secretly wanted to know the woman was okay, but also hoped that she was leaving town for good. It would just be easier for everyone that way. She forced these thoughts out of her mind knowing she didn't have a moment to spare thinking about Emma Swan. At the moment, her work was the most pressing issue that required her undivided, full attention.

~SQ~

Even though Mary Margaret and Emma shared an apartment, Emma had managed to avoid all conversation with her roommate. She just wanted to be alone to think. Emma was never good at talking to others and had always gotten herself out of trouble. The real issue was that she really didn't have anyone else to rely on.

Sitting at Granny's Diner she ordered coffee. It was Sunday morning and all Emma could think about was the upcoming town meeting. "Should I even bother showing up," Emma thought. "It's not like anyone really needs me." She stroked her finger against the rim of the coffee cup, not even bothering to take a sip of the hot liquid.

"Hey you okay?" asked Ruby as she eyed the blonde. Clearly Emma had not been sleeping well and the far away look in here eyes made her look even more tired.

"Yeah I'm good," Emma replied with a tight smile trying to avoid eye contact. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Is this about Regina?" Ruby questioned trying to get the Emma to talk to her.

"Ruby I really, _really_ don't want to talk about it," Emma said feeling exasperated. Hearing the other woman mention the Mayor's name made Emma's whole body tighten with anger. She awkwardly took a sip of her steaming coffee and prayed Ruby would just leave her alone.

"Okay sorry," Ruby said turning away. When she was out of Emma's line of sight, she texted Mary Margaret, "Something is up with Em. Dinner later?"

Her phone almost immediately lit up with a response reading, "Okay see you later."

Back at Emma's booth, the blonde cursed quietly when the scalding liquid burned her tongue. Emma knew Ruby was genuinely worried about her wellbeing, but she couldn't get herself to explain or even admit what happened between her and Regina. "I can't let her win," Emma thought. "I _am_ going to that meeting and I _will_ make sure I give her a piece of my mind." She formulated her own plan as she left money for the seemingly untouched coffee and walked back home. Mary Margaret was out volunteering at a canned food drive so Emma would have the whole apartment to herself. "If Regina wants to play, I'm game," Emma thought.

~SQ~

The meeting was about to start and Regina saw no sign of Emma Swan. Checking the clock across the large table, she proceeded to begin the meeting.

"Let's begin, shall we?" she rhetorically questioned as the room started to quiet down upon hearing the Mayor's voice. Regina sat at the head of the table surrounded by propositions and budget plans that the council would discuss at today's meeting. "Our first order of business…" she stopped when she heard the door opening. Regina's eyes briefly widened as she saw Emma walk in through the door. Blinking rapidly before focusing herself, she smiled and sarcastically greeted the blonde, "Thank you for joining us Miss Swan. Now if you will please have a seat I would like to continue." Regina was annoyed at Emma's rude tendency to always be tardy to town meetings, even if her presence was virtually unnecessary.

"A thousand apologies Madame Mayor. Please continue," Emma mockingly said as she bowed her head. She could hear some of the town officials snickering with laughter and a smirk grew on Emma's face. Regina quickly shot a few dirty glances before locking eyes with the woman whose goal was clearly to make a fool out of her. They eyed each other with fierce intensity, but Emma's smile was proudly confident whereas Regina's jaw was clenched with a look of disgust and pure annoyance.

Tearing her eyes away from the blonde, Regina glanced around the room before she presented the first fiscal budget. Any time the Mayor asked for suggestions or comments, Emma always had some snarky question regarding to the importance of the proposal or legislative amendments. The two would debate back and forth trying to one-up the other by getting the last word. Regina was usually good about keeping her annoyance at bay, but Emma was making her blood boil at the moment. Emma on the other hand was enjoying seeing Regina all worked up, but still trying to stay composed and collected. She could visible see a vain on the side ofRegina's head bursting with frustration. The other council members just sat petrified by the thick tension that was choking the entire room.

One of them finally peeped up midway through the meeting, "Um…Madame Mayor?"

"What?" Regina barked, abruptly turning her head to face the voice that spoke her title. She was trying to stay calm, but no one ever had the audacity to challenge every single one of her proposals before. It was infuriating beyond measure.

"May we possibly take a break? We have been going for two hours," he almost whispered.

"I think a break is a wonderful idea," Emma chimed in cheerfully.

"No, we need to finish these proposals," Regina automatically responded upon hearing Emma's opposing opinion.

"I think…" Emma began to say.

"That is exactly the problem. Your _opinions_ about town business is completely unnecessary," Regina shot back.

"I thought that anyone could voice their opinions at town meetings?" Emma challenged.

"Very well. Since Miss Swan has so many suggestions, I supposes that is whom you all should thank for dragging on this meeting," Regina said finally finding her mayoral smug tone.

At first Emma's comments were funny to watch, but the council members were beginning to get tired of the two women arguing over every detail of every plan. Some groaned, while other shot Emma dirty looks. Some even eyed her pleadingly, silently begging her to stop. But Emma was not so easily persuaded by the peer pressure. If Regina were trying to turn the others against her, she would have to find a way to isolate the situation.

"Fine. Well maybe you and I should speak separately Madame Mayor. I have quiet a few suggestions regarding the budget for the sheriff's department," Emma offered coyly.

"Wonderful idea," one man spoke. "We will all take a break while you two discuss whatever it is you two need to discuss." He said as he slowly backed out of the room. As he spoke the other made a break for the door, too afraid to look back at the Mayor for fear of turning to ice under her bitter and hostile gaze.

"That is highly unnecessary," Regina tried to say as she stood from her chair. She moved to protest, but everyone had already cleared out of the meeting room. Turning to face Emma, her words were laced with venom, "What exactly is it you would like to discuss Miss Swan?"

"Oh there are plenty of things that we should talk about, but right now I have something else in mind," Emma said confidently as she stalked over to where Regina was standing. As she walked she fluffed her hair and smiled at Regina suggestively.

"Miss Swan this is hardly the time…" Regina stammered upon the sudden change of the situation. She searched for nearest escape, but her eyes were drawn back to the blonde getting nearer. "Not to mention completely inappropriate." She tried to back out of the door to avoid Emma's advances, but instead backed herself into a wall. Regina's body went ridged when she realized she was trapped. Emma reached out to place her hand against the wall next to Regina's head.

"What's wrong Madame Mayor?" Emma questioned innocently batting her eyelashes. She lead her head forward to speak into Regina's ear as her other hand effectively trapped Regina in place. Her voice was low as she whispered into Regina's ear, "It's not like we haven't been in this position before." Without waiting for a response, Emma began to trail kisses down first down Regina's jaw line before moving down to her neck.

Regina was practically petrified. She couldn't move or formulate a coherent sentence to stop Emma Swan. All she could think about was the sensitivity of her skin as Emma's lips brushed over her neck. It was so wrong, but it felt incredibly intoxicating. Regina was always in control of any situations she found herself in, but in this moment she was at Emma's mercy. It was both exciting and terrifying.

Soft kisses quickly turned to aggressive bites. Emma focused all of her attention on Regina's pulse point, nipping hard at the sensitive skin. Regina suppressed the urge to moan as she chewed on her bottom lip trying to keep quiet. They had no idea when the others would be back, but Emma didn't seem to care one bit. There was far too much tension between the two already.

Without warning, Emma pressed her knee between Regina's legs. The Mayor's dress allowed Emma to feel just how wet the Regina was despite her attempts to hide her arousal. "Miss Swan…" Regina weakly said trying to protest. Her body betrayed her and she knew this was a battle she would and could not win.

Smirking, Emma started to move her knee giving Regina a teasing relief. Automatically, Regina's hips moved to Emma's slow rhythm. Emma was now watching Regina as she struggled, knowing that she was fighting to not give into her desire. Regina couldn't avoid Emma's gaze and stared into her deep green eyes. Her lips were quivering, but no sound escape. A light hint of red was flushing on Regina's cheeks as her chest heaved with ridged breaths of eagerness and longing. She wanted nothing more than for Emma to lay her out on the table and take her right there.

"I think we are far past that formality," Emma said addressing the fact that Regina still insisted on calling her "Miss Swan." She slipped her free hand between Regina's legs and plunged into her lace underwear drawing a groan out of Regina's already parted lips. Emma drew small circles around the brunette's clit before pushing deep into her arousal wasting no time. Regina's arms clung to Emma's body for support, but also secretly attempted to pull the blonde even closer. Slowly, Emma leaned her lips in to meet Regina's velvety red ones. Regina's eyes fluttered from Emma's lips to her eyes not knowing which feature to focus on.

Just as their lips were about to meet, Emma pulled away. She let Regina fall to the ground and she moved back to watch. Trying to catch herself, Regina stumbled against the wall for support. At the loss of contact, Regina was not only embarrassed, but also panicked as she finally understood what Emma was trying to accomplish. She tried to stand and adjust her dress all feeling Emma's burning gaze on her, smiling victoriously.

Without a word, Regina walked out of the meeting room. Telling her assistant she felt ill, she excused herself from the town meeting hall and sat in her car. Her face was pale as if she had just seen a ghost and her eyes were darting from side to side as if she were paranoid that someone watching her. There was nowhere to escape. There was no one she could talk to. At first Regina was stunned, Emma was out for revenge and she had allowed herself to be completely vulnerable. Her shock eventually turned to anger, not only at Emma, but also herself for letting her guard down so easily.

"Oh Miss Swan you have no idea what I am capable of," Regina said in a terrifyingly calm voice. She would need time to regroup and collect herself, but the Mayor was already planning for another encounter with the sheriff. She might have lost today, but refused to lose to Emma again. Angrily, she started her car and sped home. "Some wine and a shower should help clear my mind," she thought as she pulled into the driveway. She needed to scrub the scent of the sheriff off of her skin. Emma surprising smelled of vanilla and the aroma was so potent Regina, felt she would never be able to rid herself of the sheriff's lingering fragrance. Glancing around before she closed the door, whatever remorse Regina had been feeling had dissipated into thin air.

~SQ~

"Well you look happy," Ruby observed as a beaming Emma Swan walked into Granny's.

"The usual please," Emma requested politely. "And yes I most certainly am!"

Ruby had gotten dinner with Mary Margaret yesterday to discuss Emma's odd behavior. Both had noticed Emma's emotional fluctuations and decided to, for lack of a better word, compare notes. They both cared for Emma and wanted to make sure she was okay, even if she didn't want to talk about it with them. Now it seemed as though Emma was fine. "Why is she so happy?" Ruby wondered suspiciously. She realized she had been quizzically looking at the smiling blonde staring back at her.

"Coming right up," she finally said sweetly before turning away from Emma. There weren't many people currently in the diner, so Ruby figured she might as well try and talk to the sheriff.

Upon returning, Ruby placed the hot chocolate dusted with cinnamon on top next to Emma and slid into the booth. "Why so happy? Sunday you were practically moping around here and one second later you practically ran out the door. What gives?" Ruby stated trying not let the concern in her voice seem apparent.

"Let's just say I had a good day at work," Emma responded mysteriously. She knew Ruby would get annoyed if she dodged all of her inquisitive questions, but right now she really didn't care.

Ruby looked at her raising an eyebrow, "Emma what's up with you?"

"Don't worry Rubs I'm fine," Emma said knowing she was testing the other woman's patience. "I'm more than fine actually. So how's your day going?" she asked trying to change the subject. Even though she had accomplished her mission, she was not ready to share the nature of her and Regina's "relationship" with anyone quite yet.

"Slow day," Ruby replied looking around the diner before asking her next question. "Want to have a girls' night with Mary Margaret and I tonight?" she inquired hopefully, flashing her white teeth in a dazzling smile.

"Tonight? Doesn't Mary Margaret have school tomorrow?" Emma asked. She loved her friends, but girls' night usually involved wine and or hard liquor followed by someone passing out.

"Oh come on! Just say yes please," Ruby begged making her eyes appear watery with sadness.

"Alright fine, but don't trick me into trying to keep up with you this time," Emma warned, remembering just how well the last time went.

"Great!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'll bring the booze." Already calculating in her head which of the cheapest alcohol would get them the most drunk.

"You always do Rubs," Emma laughed. Maybe this is just what she needed. This would be the perfect ending to a successful day. She hadn't hung out with her friends in a while and looked forward to catching up.

"Wait have you asked Mary Margaret?" Emma questioned.

"Um no, but I'll be at your apartment at 8," Ruby said smiling as she got out of the booth.

"Of course," Emma said smiling back at her friend. "See you tonight."

"Later," Ruby said as she walked over to position herself behind the counter. Lucky for her, her grandmother hadn't caught Ruby off duty talking to Emma. She hoped to get Emma to open up tonight even if that required getting her drunk first. Something was up, and Ruby was intent on finding out.

* * *

**Well thats another nice cliffhanger...sorry guys. I'll try and update quickly (I feel like I already do a pretty good job of that) Let me know what you all think! Oh and I hope you all have a wonderful holiday :) P.S. I'm still trying to figure out this site so please bare with me if I don't instantly respond to a message. Thanks **


	5. Girls Night

**For those of you that celebrate, this next chapter should be a nice early Christmas present. It was incredibly fun to write and I hope you all enjoy. Thank you so much for reading! If you get the chance/have the time I'd love to hear what you think. Swan Queen is life 3 Honestly, all I want for Christmas is for Emma and Regina to be cannon. Is that really too much to ask for..?**

* * *

Chapter 5

Mary Margaret excitedly rushed over to the door to let Ruby into the apartment. Greeting the taller brunette with a warm embrace before realizing she was carrying an arm full of bags. "Ruby please come in," Mary Margaret said moving to let her in. The pixie-haired woman wore her school attire, consisting of a white blouse covered by a tan sweater and her favorite pair of denim jeans. She couldn't stop smiling upon the sight of her friend.

Ruby struggled to balance the bags she was carrying, but managed to smile and say, "Thanks and look…I brought the booze!" Ruby's hair was slightly messy as few strands had found their way over her face, but she looked as stylish as usual. Her black jeans were tucked into her short, black high-heeled boots. Her white shirt peaked through her bright red, plaid shirt that was mostly unbuttoned.

As Mary Margaret moved to take a bag from Ruby, the two walked to the kitchen area to set their bag of beverages down. After placing the bags on the counter, Mary Margaret turned to the cabinet to retrieve three glasses. After glancing around the room, Ruby finally asked, "Where's Emma?" The blonde was nowhere in sight and Ruby wondered if she decided to ditch last minute.

"She said she just needed to change into something more comfortable. She'll be out in a minute," Mary Margaret answered as she uncorked a bottle of wine. She poured the crimson liquid evenly into the three glasses.

Ruby eyed her before saying, "I think I'm going to need something stronger." With that, Ruby moved to the other bag pulling out a bottle of Burnett's. She could see the other woman visibly cringing at the sight of the eighty-proof vodka. "Oh come on," Ruby said playfully. "It's not that bad."

"Are you serious?" Mary Margaret said raising an eyebrow at her friend. "I have school tomorrow."

Sticking out her tongue childishly before taking another glass from the cabinet, Ruby poured and downed the shot smoothly. The alcohol burned her throat, but she welcomed the warm buzz she felt in her stomach. After a boring day at work this is just what she needed.

"Hey sorry I just wanted to change," Emma apologized as she walked into the kitchen area. She was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of black running shorts. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, but stray pieces of hair framed her face beautifully. "What? You guys already started without me?" she joked before grabbing the wine. She brought the glass to her lips and let the liquid fill her palate with its grape flavor. The warmth spread through her body instantly sending shivers down her spin.

"Join the party," Ruby smiled as she poured herself another shot. "Want one Em?" she said motioning to the vodka.

"Why not?" Emma said enjoying the affect the alcohol was starting to have on her.

Getting another glass, Ruby looked at Mary Margaret and asked her if she wanted one too.

"Well I suppose," Mary Margaret responded uncomfortably. "Well it's not like we are _really _doing anything important tomorrow in class," she thought to herself. She promised herself she would only have two in order to justify her drinking hard liquor.

Ruby's grin grew, showing of her dazzling smile. She was so happy that her friends were altogether having a good time and finally letting lose. "Cheers," she said after handing each woman a glass. "To…" she paused. "To…? What should we cheers to?" she asked glancing at the other two.

"Best friends?" Mary Margaret said lamely. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from the alcohol and her head was already buzzing. She had finished her glass of wine and was now giggling at nothing in particular. As the other two laughed at their friend.

"Sure why not. Can we just take the shot?" Emma asked impatiently trying to get it over as fast as possible.

"Cheers to the bestest friends ever!" Ruby exclaimed delightfully. The three woman clinked glasses and quickly down the clear liquid. Mary Margaret's face contorted as if she had tasted something quite sour and Emma's throat burned as she coughed trying to stop herself from choking. Ruby just laughed at the others' inability to handle their alcohol and chased her shot with some wine. "Amateurs," she thought as she shook her head at her friends.

They continue to drink and laugh for the next hour. Each woman shared how their respected day had gone all while stumbling over various words and randomly bursting out into fits of laughter. In that time, they had opened another bottle of wine and finished the fifth of vodka. They didn't even bother keeping track of how much they drank as they simple enjoyed being in each other's company.

"So then…" Emma slurred. "I saw this…weird vain that looked liked it was about to…burst. She was sooooo mad it was hilarious." She laughed at the thought of Regina mentally trying to strangle her from across the table.

Mary Margaret giggled at Emma's story knowing that she had her fair share of Regina's penetrating glare. "What happened next?" she asked in anticipation of the epic confrontation.

Immediately reddening Emma paused to sip her third glass of wine. When she looked up again both of her friends were eagerly waiting for her to continue giving her weird looks. "Well she was so furious she just stormed out," Emma said laughing as she pictured the shock on Regina's face after she had almost seduced the Mayor in the meeting room.

"Classic, but…" Ruby began to say, but looked around confused when she heard a knock at the door. "Did you guys hear that?" She knew she had more sensitive hearing, but she wanted to make sure she didn't imagine the sound and the alcohol wasn't tricking her.

"Um yeah. I'll get it I guess," Emma said rising from her previous position perched on a barstool.

"Who do you think it is?" Mary Margaret asked scrunching her face, clearly confused as to who would be coming at this hour.

"Maybe it's the _evil queen_ herself," Emma joked as she reached the door, slightly swaying from all the alcohol.

Opening the door, Emma's mouth hit the floor. Standing in front of her was none other than Regina Mills. "What the fuck is she doing here?!" Emma's mind screamed as she eyed the woman from head to toe, bewildered at the other woman's presences.

Regina was confidently wearing her patented smirk complimented by her trademark dark, red lipstick. Her hair was combed so neatly it perfect framed her jaw line. Her eyes were a deep brown, but reflected the light making them sparkle beautifully. She wore a black trench coat that was knotted in the front, dark dress pants that hit every exceptional curve, and a pair of tall, ankle-breaking heels. Emma had always wondered how the woman managed to walk around all day and never show any signs of pain on her face.

Emma shook her head to regain focus before she asked, "Regina is that you?" She was confident she was imaging the woman standing in front of her. "She's beautiful," Emma thought as she quizzically looked at the brunette. "This can't be real. It must be the booze," Emma tried to reason in her head.

"I'm impressed with your facial recognition considering your…present state Miss Swan," Regina said rolling her eyes. The blonde had been drinking no doubt and it was quite amusing to see her baffled by Regina's surprise visit.

From inside the apartment Regina could hear other voices speaking in loud whispers. "Regina's here?!" Ruby practically fell as she walked across the room, tumbling with every step. She didn't believe it for one second. "This must be some kind of joke," Ruby said projecting her thoughts as she stumbled. Mary Margaret followed in tow wanting to see if the Mayor had actually come to the apartment.

"Great," thought Regina. "Two drunken idiots to ruin this. Of course…." She thought bitterly as her frustration grew. Regina just stood there frowning as the three woman laughed in front of her still trying to figure out if she was real. They all reeked of alcohol and Regina did not have the patience to deal with them. She was here to get even with Emma Swan and that most certainly did not include an audience.

"Oh my god it is Regina!" Ruby said hysterically as she saw Regina roll her eyes. She walked right up to the other woman who flinched as Ruby pulled her in for a hug. "Want to join us?" she asked trying to be polite. A devious smile creped on her face as she thought of getting the Mayor hammered tonight.

"That is quite alright Ms. Lucas," Regina said through clenched teeth. "I'll just stop by another time."

It was Mary Margaret's time to chime in saying, "Come on Regina we were just having a little fun. Loosen up." Her head was spinning and she didn't even realize she invited the woman who hated her most into the apartment. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't even dare to call the Mayor by her actual name. The booze was having a wonderfully confident affect on the schoolteacher.

Ruby practically yanked Regina through the threshold of the doorway. Regina tried to protest, but arguing with drunken people was almost always a loosing battle that she did not have the energy for. Emma was still standing awkwardly to the side watching her friends surrounding the annoyed Mayor. Even though her head was spinning, she felt her stomach lifting with eagerness. The sight of Regina was breath taking and she wanted nothing more than to kick out her friends and claim Regina as her own. Emma had always thought the Mayor was attractive, but she also felt something else whenever she was around her. There was an internal pull, drawing her towards the brunette.

Trying to escape the younger women, Regina walked into the kitchen. If she was going to be trapped here, she might as well have something to drink. She poured herself a glass of wine and turned to face her captors as they eyed her like children. Technically, she had come here willingly, but she had no idea Emma would have company and that they would be so drunk they no longer feared her.

As Regina raised the glass to her lips, Ruby grabbed the drink from her. "Let's take shots!" Ruby said excitedly as she eagerly started pouring more drinks.

"Ms. Lucas I am not in the mood. Now why did you insist on dragging me into…_this_?" Regina gestured at the apartment slightly disgusted at the sight of bottles lying around the cluttered space.

"Shots!" Ruby declared forcing Regina to take the newly filled glass of vodka. She quickly handed the other women around her glasses as well. Regina immediately set down the glass, glaring at Ruby before looking at Emma, signaling her annoyance.

"Rubs I think we've had enough," Emma started to protest as she moved towards her. "How about you lay down on the couch for a while and we'll regroup in five minutes?" Even though the alcohol danced in her head making it spin, getting Regina alone was the only thing on Emma Swan's mind.

"But…" Ruby said as Emma dragged her over to the couch. "Okay five minutes and then shots." Regina rolled her eyes at the woman's behavior thinking Ruby was almost as immature as her ten-year-old son. When Ruby's head hit the soft fabric her eyes struggled to stay open. She almost instantly fell asleep, leaving the other three women in the kitchen.

"Don't you have work tomorrow Ms. Blanchard?" Regina tried to ask causally, but her words were laced with annoyance.

Heat rose to the teacher's face as realization of Regina's truthful statement sank in to her head. Emma and Regina could both see the other woman was now panicked as she frantically tried to clean up. "Yes well I should be off to bed as well," she said embarrassed that she had allowed herself to drink more than she intended to and even more so since Regina was here to witness it. She quickly made her way to her bedroom after putting away a few glasses and closed the door before collapsing on her bed in exhaustion. She was so tired she fell into a deep sleep that seemed almost death-like. It wasn't until the next day that Mary Margaret questioned why she had felt so uncomfortable around Emma and Regina.

"We make a good team," Emma joked as she now visibly saw Regina relax after Mary Margaret's departure. "She's always holding her guard up," Emma thought while looking at the brunette.

"What?" Regina questioned as she felt the eyes of the sheriff on her. Regina looked up to meet the sheriff's eyes, looking at her with genuine interest.

"Oh um…nothing," Emma said as her cheeks flushed. She remembered back to the first night that she had kissed Regina. "When _this_ had all started," she thought. Emma remembered the feeling of Regina's lips on her own as they desperately tried to pull each other closer as if drawn together by magic. She wanted to feel the sensation of Regina all over her skin. Shaking her head, she pulled herself out of her drunken thoughts and asked, "Do you want to take a shot?"

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma but replied, "Sure why not." She wasn't sure why she had agreed, but one shot wouldn't impair her from driving home tonight. Henry still had school tomorrow and Regina needed to be ready for another day at work. But rather than fight the blonde, she agreed.

Both Emma and Regina raised their glasses and allowed them clink before tossing it back in a swift movement. Neither of them flinched as the burning liquid traveled down their throats not taking their eyes off one another.

"I'm impressed Miss. Swan," Regina said noting how the blonde didn't choke like she had during their first encounter.

"You live and you learn," Emma shrugged while smiling at Regina. Even though Regina was clearly making fun of her, Emma was glad to see the Mayor was actually loosening up especially after today's dispute at the town council meeting.

"I should really go," Regina said as she turned to face the door, placing the empty glass on the counter. Although this was the perfect chance to have Emma alone, Regina felt awkward even though she would never admit it. Ruby may be passed out on the couch, but Mary Margaret could surprise them at any moment. Regina didn't feel it was necessary to include the other two women on this particular matter. She briskly started walking, but before she could leave she heard Emma's voice.

"Stay. Please."

It was so quiet that Regina almost thought she had imagined it. Confused, she turned around. "What?"

"I…" Emma started, but looked away not knowing what to say. Her face was red with embarrassment. She didn't even recognize the voice that was some how speaking for her.

A devilish smirk grew on Regina's face as she walked across the room, closing the gap between the two women. "Is there something you would like to ask me, Miss Swan?" Regina asked her confidence returning. "This could still work," Regina thought glancing quickly at the passed out Ruby on the couch then back at Emma.

"Well," Emma started trying to keep her voice strong, but the alcohol was spinning in her head and she couldn't think straight. "I want you to stay."

"Is that an order?" Regina questioned as she continued to stalk towards the blonde standing in the middle of the room. She didn't stop till their faces were inches apart and she could smell the booze on Emma's lips.

"I wouldn't call it an order…" Emma trailed off, too distracted by the gorgeous lips in front of her. Chancing a look into Regina's eyes, she saw that they were dark and full of the same longing she felt bubbling in her.

"Miss Swan, you should know better than anyone else," Regina said as she slowly leaned in to the other woman. "I don't take orders from anyone."

Emma closed her eyes and allowed the sensation to overtake her. They kissed slowly at first, but their bodies were tightly pressed together in an instant. Regina's hands were grasping Emma's waist, pulling their centers together while Emma's hand were intertwined in Regina's hair desperately trying to deepen their kiss. Emma parted her lips to allow Regina's tongue the entrance it demanded. Regina hungrily kissed Emma, wanting to explore Emma's mouth with her tongue, seeking the closeness she longed for.

Regina guided Emma backwards towards the kitchen until Emma's back hit the kitchen counter. Emma's body was screaming for more as she moved her hands to undo the knotted trench coat. Regina ignored Emma's attempt to undress her by effectively occupying her attention to the pale blue shirt Emma was wearing. She yanked it over the other woman's head before dropping her mouth to Emma's neck. Regina massaged Emma's breasts roughly with her hands while she animalistically bit down on Emma's neck.

Emma arched her back into Regina's touch. Regina unclasped Emma's bra not wanting to wait any longer. She paused momentarily to enjoy the sight of Emma's beauty that was now before her. Emma snapped Regina's attention back to reality by pulling her head forward on to her already hardened nipple. Getting back to work, Regina sucked hard alternating between kisses and bites ravishing Emma's breast.

"I need to feel you," Emma pleaded as she tried to undo the trench coat.

Regina stepped back, leaving Emma against the counter. Emma's body trembled at the loss of contact, but watch Regina intently to see what her next move was. Slowly, Regina moved her hands to the knot at the front of her coat. She undid the knot, letting the fabric hit the floor to reveal that she only wore her black bra. Emma's eyes bulged out her head as she took in the sight of Regina's perfectly rounded breasts.

The confidence boost to Regina's ego urged her to continue the little show. She peeled off her trousers before stepping out of the pilled clothing now at her feet. Her black heels made her a few inches taller than the blonde, giving her a slight height advantage. Her calf muscles were accentuated in the shoes and her skin was warmly glowing under the dim light. She pulled teasingly at her matching black thong, hooking her thumbs into the fabric while biting on her bottom lip.

If Emma's arousal wasn't already soaking she could certainly feel it now. As Regina walked over leisurely taking her time with each step, she could see Emma fighting the urge to meet her half way. Pressing right up against Emma, she moaned at the feeling of skin-to-skin contact. Regina tugged at Emma's running shorts, signaling she wanted them removed. Emma gladly obliged by practically ripping them off to reveal the lace pink fabric coated in her wetness.

Growling, Regina reveled in the sight of a soaking wet Emma Swan. "All mine," she thought proudly. Her own arousal was growing between her legs and she needed to find some relief. Moistening her bottom lip, Regina dove in to capture Emma's trembling pink ones. They resumed their heated kissing as hands explored the newly revealed skin.

Emma was firmly pressed against the counter, but ignored the corner pushing into her back. Her skin was on fire as it practically radiated heat with each of Regina's demanding touches. She dragged her nails down Regina's back hard, eliciting a moan from the other woman that was smothered into their kisses. Emma smiled into the kiss; she knew exactly how to get the brunette off with the delicious mixture of pain and pleasure.

Regina needed more. She parted Emma's legs with her knee before dragging the laced fabric off of Emma's hips. Emma bit down hard on Regina's shoulder as Regina shoved two fingers deep into Emma's arousal. She cried out, as Regina's fingers wasted no time by starting a rapid rhythm sliding in and out of her sex. Emma's hips rode Regina's fingers as her whole body yearned for contact.

Already heightened with arousal, Emma was tightening around Regina's fingers. Knowing she was close, Regina abandoned her rhythm and dropped to her knees. Emma draped her leg on Regina's shoulder and pulled the brunette's head against her core. She had to bite her lip to avoid screaming in pleasure. The feeling of Regina's mouth against her pussy was pure ecstasy.

Regina bit down hard on her swollen clit before sliding her tongue in and out of Emma's body. Emma's leg and hands were effectively holding her in place, as she was completely immerged in Emma's liquid. The smell of Emma's arousal was intoxicating as Regina pushed deeper into her center.

"Regina!" Emma cried as her orgasm ripped through her trembling body. Emma's breathing was labored as she road it out still on Regina's tongue. Enjoying the sweet taste of Emma Swan on her lips, Regina savored every drop before rising to meet Emma's eyes. As she supported Emma's weight, Regina brushed strands of blonde hair that covered Emma's face. When she leaned in to kiss her, Emma could taste herself on Regina's lips.

Parting for air, Emma mischievously looked at the other woman and said, "Your turn."

Before Emma had the chance to devour the beautiful goddess in front of her, both women alarmingly looked upon hearing a noise that seemed to be coming from the couch.

"Emma?" Ruby called out. By the sound of her voice she was still drunk and had no idea what was going on, but if she saw a naked Regina and Emma standing in the kitchen there was no way Emma could talk her way out of that. "Water please." She drunkenly requested.

Both Emma and Regina were scrambling for their clothing instantly. "Yeah sure," Emma called from the kitchen sounding a little winded to Ruby. "Give me one second."

"Is Regina still here?" Ruby asked as her eyes adjusted to the light. She was too tired to move, but the thirst for water was more compelling. She blinked rapidly to form a clear picture of the ceiling above her.

Regina froze in her spot and turned to meet Emma's eyes. Emma turned; her mouth was hanging open, unsure of how to answer her drunken friend. Regina quickly tied her trench coat after pulling up her pants. It was quite difficult as she struggled to fit her heels through the pant legs without making a sound. "She was just leaving," Emma answered reluctantly before grabbing a glass to fill with water.

Just as she was about to deliver the water, she heard a squeak behind her. Turning to where Regina was standing, she stared quizzically at the brunette that was trying to get her attention. Regina motioned desperately pointing at her shirt, trying not to get frustrated by the blonde's obvious confusion. Emma looked down at her own shirt before realizing what Regina was trying to say. She set the glass down on the counter and pulled off her shirt, turning it from inside out to its correct form. "That was close," she thought.

Regina sighed with relief and quietly walked towards the door. Once she was safely outside, she stopped momentarily to touch her lips remembering how soft Emma's had been against her own. She smiled all the way back to her car thinking about how Emma had cried out her name.

Even though Emma was tending her drunken friend, she was still thinking about Regina. It almost felt surreal as she walked back into the kitchen to retrieve herself a glass of water. Although Emma was still unsure of what to call her encounters with Regina, she knew she wanted whatever it was to continue. "Well there is always tomorrow," Emma thought as she refilled her water glass. Smiling before crashing down on her own bed, Emma fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Ahhh yes Swan Queen is so sexy. *Faints* Well I hope you all enjoyed! Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I will do my best to update often. I hope everyone is having a wonderful winter break. Please comment and share :)**


	6. Speeding

**I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday season. This chapter isn't very long, but took a while to write. I had a lot to consider when writing this chapter. The direction I want to take the story will eventually be clear so please bear with me. Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Emma abruptly shot out of bed when a flying shoe had smacked her square in the jaw. "What the hell?" she said eyeing the shoe that was now resting comfortably on her mattress. Her head was slightly spinning, but she managed to blink away her blurred, alcohol induced vision. Her hair was a tangled mess that fell over her shoulders and partially covered her face.

"Emma we have to go," a crazed Mary Margaret shouted from the doorway. "We're going to be late for work!" The pixie-haired woman had a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth and a cup of coffee in her left hand.

As her roommate's words sunk in, Emma looked over at the clock. "Oh shit," she thought as she jumped out of bed. Running to the bathroom, she inspected herself gasping as she found a few purplish bite marks on her neck. "Dammit Regina," Emma cursed in the bathroom poking at the sensitive skin.

"What about Regina?" Mary Margaret questioned as she walked over to the closed bathroom door, leaning in to hear Emma more clearly.

"She stayed later than I expected and…we had a few more drinks," Emma quickly finished her hasten response; praying her answer was good enough to get Mary Margaret to leave her alone.

"Oh okay," Mary Margaret grimaced at the thought of alcohol burning down her throat. "Fresh coffee in the pot. I'll drop off Ruby and head to the school afterwards. Try not to be late today," She said before turning her attention to the passed out brunette on the couch. Even though she was hung over, Mary Margaret had managed to fall easily back into her morning routine. She had always been the responsible one out of the three friends and she knew they were grateful for it.

"Thank you!" Emma called still inside the bathroom. Looking around she tried to cover up some of the marks with mixtures of foundation and concealer. Unfortunately, the marks still managed to shine through against her pale skin. "Scarf it is," Emma thought reluctantly. She didn't even want to think about the conversation she would have if her friends saw the reddish/purple skin.

Emma diverted her attention to her hair as she ran the hairbrush through her mangled mane. After deeming her hair acceptable, she scrambled from the bathroom back to her room. Emma frantically tore through her closest, desperately searching for her sheriff "uniform" and scarf. Pulling on a pair of jeans and white shirt, Emma sat down on her bed. She pieced together bits of scattered memories, trying to remember the previous night. The image of the Regina standing in her matching black underwear and high heels was enough to bring a slight blush to the blonde's face. "Maybe I'll surprise her later," Emma thought grinning at the idea of spending another night in the embrace of the brunette.

Wrapping the scarf securely around her neck, she grabbed her red, leather jacket and headed towards the kitchen. By the time she got there, Mary Margaret and Ruby were gone. Emma marveled at the efficiency that was known as Mary Margaret. Generously pouring herself a cup of coffee, Emma plopped down on the couch and sipped at the liquid. She had a few minutes to spare and used that time to close her eyes and relax. Emma thought about the previous night of binge drinking, reminding herself to never drink with Ruby Lucas again. She wondered at what point they had decided not to keep track of how many drinks they had. She remembered Regina's surprise visit and then one thing lead to another, ending in Regina pleasuring her in the kitchen. Thinking back, Emma's eyes fluttered shut as if that would bring back the feeling of Regina on her skin. The warmth of her body, the urgency of her kiss, and the smell of apples and cinnamon flooded Emma's senses as she thought of Regina. She desperately wish to once again capture the brunette's full, red lips once again. Forcing herself to quit thinking about the other woman she downed her coffee and thought instead of the "exciting" day she had ahead of her. After a few minutes, she reluctantly stood and placed the cup in the sink before heading out the door.

"It's going to be a long day," Emma thought as her mind was already wandering to the memories of Regina's lips on hers. Emma didn't even have time to take a shower this morning and realized she could smell the faint aroma of apples that lingered on her skin.

~SQ~

Sitting herself down at her desk, Regina tried to calm herself before she ended up murdering her entire staff. Today was turning out to be a mess and everyone seemed less competent than usual. Raising her hands to her temple, she massaged her head thoroughly trying to rid herself of a migraine. There was a copious amount of paper work that still needed to be done, but Regina couldn't focus. She was tortured by the thought of a certain beautiful, blonde woman and the evening they had shared together.

Drawn out of thought, she heard a voice speaking to her; "Madame Mayor," Sidney Glass said announcing his presence seeing as though Regina had clearly not heard him walk through her office door.

"What is it Sidney?" Regina asked harshly. Anything, but good news would send her head into a frenzy and she was not in the mood.

"I…" he stammered as the Mayor's eyes pierced into his soul. Sidney had worked for Regina for God-knows-how-long, but he would never get use to her penetrating gaze. He knew that ineptitude was one thing Regina did not, and would not ever tolerate.

Rising to meet him at eye level, the brunette spoke through clenched teeth. "Out with it Sidney." She glared at him dangerously as she was quickly losing her patience.

"Well I just need you to approve this proposal for the upcoming town fair," He said without taking a breath, holding up the paper as he spoke. He knew Regina wouldn't like the plan, seeing as though it would require her to organize most of the minor details. The townsfolk were somewhat disorganized when it came to deciding placement of booths, food, etc. even though Storybrooke had always had an annual fair.

She snatched the paper from Sidney's hands before eyeing it over, barely reading its content. Regina's eyes blinked quickly with annoyance as she looked back up at the man that cowered before her. "Tell Mother Superior I will consider the proposal. Unfortunately, I do not have time to deal with this insolence at the moment," her words laced with poison as Sidney avoided making eye contact. The idiots of her town always managed to surprise Regina with their disorganization and it vexed her deeply.

"Yes Madame Mayor," he said before bowing out of the office. After leaving her office he pulled out a handkerchief to relive himself of the sweat that had collected at his brow. He thanked the God that allowed him to survive the encounter and went off to continue his work.

Once she was alone, Regina collapsed onto her chair. She forced herself to dive into paperwork that coated her desk in a fine layer of white. She efficiently marked, filed, and approved all the papers without regarding time as an immediate concern. Upon marking the last document, she sat back letting her eyes close in exhaustion and alleviation. Now all she had to worry about for the week was the upcoming town fair. Allowing herself only a moments rest, she glanced at her watch. The time read 3:32 pm and she hurriedly readied herself to go home. Regina still had to pick up her son from school and make dinner for tonight. "Maybe we will just pick up Granny's," she thought reluctantly not feeling in the mood to cook dinner tonight. She shoved the nun's proposal into her bag and proceeded to leave the office.

Just as she was leaving the office, Henry called saying he was going to Dr. Hopper's office for his weekly session. Regina had completely forgotten the appointment and was currently unsure of how to proceed with her day. She had already left the office and now she couldn't spend time with her son. She didn't quite feel like going home just yet so she drove off to Granny's anyway for a cup of coffee that could hopefully numb her pounding head.

She hadn't driven two miles before she heard the siren of a car behind her. Looking back to see the sheriff's car with its lights on, she quietly scoffed. Pulling over to the side of the road, Regina patiently waited to be confronted by Storybrooke's finest cop.

"Good afternoon Madame Mayor," Emma professionally stated. "Do you have any idea how fast you were going?"

Regina just glared at the blonde. She tried to signal her annoyance by rolling her eyes before addressing the woman in front of her, "Sheriff Swan, I do not know how fast I was going," she said playing along with the ridiculous formality of Emma's greeting.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the car," Emma said firmly. Even though the Mayor looked pissed, Emma hoped she'd play along. But by the look on Regina's face, the brunette was not in the mood to be pushed around today. Thinking quickly, Emma removed her scarf and leaned her arms onto Regina's open window, crossing them in the process giving the other woman a perfect view of her cleavage.

Regina's eyes darted from Emma's eyes to her round breast that were now hanging just in front of her face. She could see the purple marks on Emma's neck and smirked at the blonde's pathetic attempts to cover them with a scarf. The raging anger she had previously felt at the office was rapidly converting to a passionate lust: one not being so different from the other.

She licked her lips before she replied, "Of course Sheriff." Regina now understood her role in the game Emma was trying to play with her. A devious smile formed on her lips as her excitement grew. As she stepped out the car, Emma moved aside. After closing the car door, Regina crossed her arms waiting for the blonde to continue the interrogation. She was undoubtedly curious to see what Emma had in-store for them.

"Madame Mayor I'm going to ask you to place your hands on the car," Emma said trying to keep her voice from quivering as she directed the Mayor. Regina was never one to obey commands and Emma was really pushing her luck with this little stunt.

"Are you going to _arrest_ me Sheriff Swan?" Regina scoffed. She arched an eyebrow, but eventually turned around and placed her hands on the hood of the car. "This is ridiculous," she thought to herself.

Emma moved behind her, ignoring her question, and closely pressed their bodies together. Even though there were multiple layers between them, the blonde could feel the heat radiating off of the other woman. She let her breath tickle Regina's ear before stepping back to frisk the other woman. Slightly yelping, Regina's body stiffened under Emma's touches. The sheriff made sure to pat the other woman down thoroughly despite the other woman's protest. Starting with the top of brunette's back, Emma moved her hands downward. Upon reaching Regina's lower back she made sure to squeeze the brunette's firm buttocks. The grey pantsuit Regina wore only fueled Emma's imagination of possible ways she would dispose of the clothes later on.

"Sheriff Swan…" Regina started, but was cut off by another firm command.

"Spread your legs Madame Mayor."

Biting her bottom lip, Regina reluctantly gave in once again to Emma's command and spread her legs apart. She secretly enjoyed the authoritative blonde taking the reins once in a while. It was terrifying enjoyable to be not be in control of what would happen next. It sent an electric shiver down her spine as Emma roughly touched her body.

Emma ran her hands along Regina's sculpted calf and thigh muscles. Taking her time feeling the toned muscles, the blonde longed rip off the layers that separated them. Once again rising, she pressed herself into Regina's back as whispered; "I'm going to have to take you in ma'am."

"What is the charge _officer_?" Regina huskily replied as she turned to face the sheriff. She cocked her head to the side as if to seem troubled with confusion.

Emma's words died in the back of her throat as she stared intently on Regina's lips. She could feel her arousal growing between her legs and couldn't wait any longer. She licked her own lips before leaning forward to meet Regina's. Their kiss was slow and chaste as if it would be their last. Both of their eyes fluttered shut, feeling the warmth of their pressed bodies that fit into each other like a missing piece. When Emma kissed Regina, she felt whole. It was a type of completeness that she had never felt before, until she had first kissed the other woman. No one had ever made her feel this way.

Feeling as though Emma had her fair share of dominance for the day, Regina spun them both around effectively switching their position. She pushed Emma backwards onto the hood of the car and smirked. "There must be _something_ I can do to change your mind," she smiled coyly as sex practically dripped from each word. She moved forward, kissing Emma's neck trailing kisses upward. Her hand moved down the front of Emma's shirt, teasingly caressing the blonde's skin. When her lips reached Emma's ear she whispered deeply, "Tell me what you want sheriff."

Emma loved it when Regina talked dirty to her. It only heightened her arousal as she concentrated on the sound of Regina's voice. "I'm going to need you let me do my job," she said, successfully suppressing a moan as she spoke.

Going along with the game, the brunette moved away from the sheriff. "Please turn around Madame Mayor." Again, Regina reluctantly turned around as she waited for Emma to proceed with the role-play. She felt the sheriff take both of her hands and place them behind her back. Before Regina could utter a single word, Emma roughly hand cuffed her.

"They aren't much use back there now are they?" a smug Regina mused as she turned back towards the blonde.

"Yeah well this time I'm calling the shots," Emma said not taking her eyes off of the Regina's lust filled eyes. "I'm not letting you go until _justice_ has been served."

Regina knew where this was going and didn't protest further. "Take me away officer. I look forward to my punishment," she said challenging Emma's gaze.

"Lets go," Emma said as she dragged the Mayor into the cop car. Regina didn't even complain about leaving her car on the side of the road. Secretly, this had always been a fantasy of hers. "It will be interesting to let this play out," she thought as she was roughly pushed into the backseat.

Emma knew that Mary Margaret was off probably stalking David Nolan and that the apartment was clear so she started driving there. She silently prayed that no one would see them. Emma knew that what they were doing was risky, seeing as though they were deeply engaged in debaucherous activates, but at the moment she didn't care. She drove quickly ignoring Regina's comments from the back seat about the irony of the sheriff speeding across town.

When they got to the apartment, Emma helped Regina out of the car. Not bothering to be gentle, Emma rushed her up the stairs and through the door. Once they were safely inside, she locked the door. There was anticipation hovering in the air as the two women were locked, once again in a face off. Standing mere inches apart, neither wanted to be the first to give. The nature of their "relationship" was one of control and competition.

"Your move sheriff."

* * *

**I'm horrible for ending it there and I apologize, but now you have something to look forward too. Who else loves "in-control-Emma"? We will definitely be seeing more of her in later chapters ;) Please review and let me know what you think (input is always welcome) Thanks for following this story, for those of you that do, it really means a lot. **


	7. Cat Got Your Tongue?

**First off, Happy New Year everyone! (2015 the year of Swan Queen) Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I've been pretty busy with friends and life, but hopefully this chapter will make up for the wait! Mmmm I love me some Swan Queen :) Anyway please enjoy! Here is a quick little re-cap of what happened last time**

* * *

_Previously..._

_When they got to the apartment, Emma helped Regina out of the car. Not bothering to be gentle, Emma rushed her up the stairs and through the door. Once they were safely inside, she locked the door. There was anticipation hovering in the air as the two women were locked, once again in a face off. Standing mere inches apart, neither wanted to be the first to give. The nature of their "relationship" was one of control and competition._

_"Your move sheriff."_

Chapter 7

Emma bit her bottom lip as she stared at the other woman. She knew she would never get another change to have Regina like this again. She wanted to make this moment as memorable as possible. Slowly, she circled the other woman. The air was thick with longing and lust as Emma moved around Regina. The brunette could feel the blonde's eyes prying over her body, but she didn't dare move.

Finally the sheriff came full circle and stepped into the other woman's personal space. Regina could see Emma's eyes darken with desire, which only made her more anxious as the tension was slowly building. Instinctively she ran her tongue over her dark red lips, preparing for the blonde's kisses.

Emma's hand found the back of Regina's neck and pulled her in for a heated kiss. Regina could practically feel the magic swirling around them as their bodies pressed together. She struggled against the handcuff forgetting her hands were trapped behind her back. Regina was helplessly relying on Emma for balance.

Emma smiled into the kiss, knowing that Regina was trying to fight her restraints. Allowing the brunette's tongue into her mouth, their tongues danced with a certain familiarity. Emma was now confident Regina wanted this just as much as she did when she heard Regina moan into her mouth. She bit a Regina's lower lip, knowing it would drive the other woman crazy with desire.

Emma broke the kiss and spun Regina around; her back now firmly pressed into Emma's chest. She whispered into her ear, "Breaking the law has consequences." Emma's hands traveled along the brunette's cheek, then lightly down her neck guiding Regina's ear into Emma's hushed voice.

Regina's eyes fluttered shut as she concentrated on the sound of Emma's silky voice, waiting for her to continue.

"You need to be punished," she breathed in between carefully placed kisses on the other woman's neck.

"Then _punish_ me," Regina groaned feeling the longing within her growing. Her words were practically dripping with sex as her voice dropped dangerously low. She needed to feel something. She needed to feel someone. She needed to feel Emma.

"Do not move," Emma commanded. The blonde walked into the kitchen and dragged back a chair. She placed it loudly enough so the other woman knew it was behind her.

"Sit."

Even though she had clearly heard Emma, Regina just stood defiantly wondering how far Emma was willing to go to subdue her.

"I said sit," Emma growled as she roughly pushed Regina's shoulder down, slamming her entire body into the chair. Regina winced at the pain, but didn't make a sound. She glared at the blonde, expressing her distaste for this game. Regina felt that she had allowed herself to play along for too long and was now growing impatient.

Smirking at Regina's obvious discomfort at her current predicament, Emma moved towards the subdued woman quickly. As she straddled Regina's hips, she could feel the brunette squirming under her trying to create more friction. Emma slowly leaned her head forward, dipping her lips just as she was about to meet Regina's. She trailed kisses on the woman's jawbone before moving down to her neck. Lightly pecking and nipping at Regina's glowing skin, Emma could feel Regina's impatience growing.

"Get _on_ with it Miss Swan," Regina growled trying to position herself to capture the blonde's lips that were teasing her neck.

Emma was not having it; she continued trailing kisses along the brunette's neck until she reached her ear. She lightly bit at Regina's earlobe before whispering into her ear. "What do you want?"

Regina's skin prickled at Emma's warm breath against her ear. She could hear herself gulp as she tried to formulate her response. Regina was not a beggar. She refused to give in, but she was in no position to argue. Struggling to get her hands out of the cuffs, she knew there was no way to avoid giving in.

"Cat got your tongue?" Emma mused knowing Regina's pride was making it impossible for her to answer. "Let me _help _you."

She cupped Regina's head pulling the Mayor into her own waiting pink lips. A mixture of teeth and tongues collided together passionately. Regina was so lost in kissing the blonde she almost failed to notice how aggressive Emma was being. However, it only fueled her need as she could feel the dampness growing between her legs.

Emma grinded on Regina to the rhythm of their kisses as she pushed and pulled against Regina's frame rocking them steadily. She allowed her hands to travel down Regina's blouse, carefully unbuttoning the navy silk. Emma pealed the suit jacket from Regina's arms, allowing the material to fall down to the other woman's elbows. She unfastened the matching navy bra and broke the kiss to admire the glistening skin that was now newly exposed. The blonde dropped her head as she attacked the Mayor's olive skin.

Regina arched her back trying desperately to expose more of herself to Emma's mouth. Her skin was on fire as her chest was being ravished by the sheriff's hands and mouth. The sensation alone would have been enough to send her over the edge, but she forced herself to hold on just a little bit longer.

Emma could feel Regina trashing against the restraints wanting to reciprocate her touches. The only thing Regina could feel was what Emma was graciously allowing her to feel. The brunette wanted to pull Emma closer to herself to give herself some kind of relief. The sheriff could feel the Mayor's legs rubbing against each other underneath her trying to create friction for herself. She kissed her way down to the Regina's pants as she playfully pulled at the material.

Ever so slowly Emma unzipped the grey pants, but didn't fully remove them. She dipped her hand into Regina's soaking wet panties. Regina gasped at the insertion of two of Emma's fingers into her body. Emma's own arousal grew as she felt the brunette's body tighten around her fingers. An appreciative moan escaped the blonde's lips as her hand moved between Regina's folds. Emma made haste of matching the rhythm of her hips with the rhythm of her fingers; her whole body grinding into Regina's at a quickening pace.

The Mayor threw her head back, mouth agape enjoying the feeling of the blonde against her bare skin. "Emma," she moaned in between her raged breaths. Beads of sweat collected on her brow and Regina wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on.

"Come," Emma commanded as she green eyes intently watched Regina wiggle in ecstasy. The blonde's hand rubbed feverishly against the brunette's clit while plunging deeply within her body.

"Fuck!" Regina cried as she came onto Emma's waiting, open palm. Emma's fingers curled inside of her, helping her ride out her orgasm. Regina was positive that if she had not been sitting down, her legs would have given out unable to support herself. Her body quaked with after shock and her eyes fluttered open to meet lustful green eyes.

Emma removed her glistening fingers from Regina's arousal. Making sure the other woman was watching her; she placed the two fingers in her mouth. As she sucked Regina's essence from her fingers, she savored the sweet taste as a reward for all of her hard work. Emma saw Regina's eyes immediately darken with a new predatory desire. Removing the fingers from her mouth, Emma captured Regina's lips. The Mayor awkwardly leaned her head forward trying to meet the blonde half way. Without the use of her could not steady her and uncharacteristically, clumsily crashed lips with the sheriff. Regina's tongue forced its way into Emma's mouth, not bothering to seek permission this time. The taste of herself on Emma was pure bliss.

The blonde pulled back momentarily, removing her shirt and bra hastily before pulling the shocked Mayor into her chest. "Suck," she commanded not really giving the other woman any other option.

Regina smirked as she kissed Emma's already erect nipple. A loud groan escaped Emma's lips as Regina started to incorporate the use of her teeth against the soft flesh. Emma's hands were tangled in Regina's brown locks and the smell of sex flooded her senses. Every nerve on Emma's body was burning with desire feeling either the heat of Regina touches or the chill of the air.

Regina wanted so badly to touch the blonde with her hands. The frustration was only building as she tried to rip the cuffs off, her hands balling into angry fists. Her writs were raw and red, evident by her attempts of escape.

"Let me touch you," Regina said looking up at the bright green eyes. It was almost a plea as much as it was basically a command. They both knew what would come next.

Emma's desire outweighed whatever plan she had previously held to keep Regina subdued. Pulling the key out of her back pocket, Emma fumbled to unlock the other woman and relieve her longing. As soon as Regina heard the click she wrapped her arms around the blonde and picked her up while simultaneous capturing her lips. Emma's legs instinctively wrapped around the brunette pressing her core against the other woman's bare midriff. Regina carefully placed Emma down on the carpet without breaking the battle between their tongues. She didn't even hesitate as she ripped of Emma's jeans now concentrating her attention to a new cause. The need was overpowering and her own mind was having a hard time keeping up. Regina discard Emma's blue underwear, tossing them across the room.

She licked her lips before burying herself between the blonde's legs. To her surprise the sheriff was already so tight and dripping wet with arousal. Regina's sinful tongue thrust deep into Emma's body while her teeth bit at Emma's clit. Emma's legs wrapped around Regina's head as she grinded into her mouth, while Regina's hands each occupied one of Emma's breasts. The blonde dug her nails into the carpet for support as she felt herself about to peak.

"Regina," she called. "Oh _fuck_!" she breathed throwing her head back.

Knowing the immediacy of Emma's desire, Regina removed her face and pushed three fingers inside. She pushed deep within the blonde, curling her fingers to hit the right spot. The quickness of the brunette's fingers were about as skillful as her tongue, but the sheer force would push Emma over the edge giving her a much needed relief.

"Come for me dear," Regina moaned.

"_Regina_!" Emma screamed as her orgasm overcame her. Her hips buckled uncontrollably as the ecstasy washed over her.

The Mayor knelt down to lap up her lover's juices that now covered the floor. She ran her tongue over the blonde's quivering thighs and then back towards her sex enjoying the sweetness of Emma's taste.

Emma's eager hands gripped the brown locks and demandingly, dragged the brunette up to her face. Their kisses were soft and not as heated as before, but the desire was still burning between them like a wildfire. Their breaths were haggard as they both were coming down from a marvelous high.

Breaking the kiss, Regina spoke, "I need to pick of Henry from Dr. Hopper's office soon." She carefully tucked a strand of hair behind Emma's ear before continuing; an action she didn't think twice about. "Would you care to join me?"

"Of course seeing as though you do not currently have a car," Emma smiled knowing without her, the Mayor was virtually stranded.

Regina playfully frowned, "Oh right because I was arrested by Storybrook's Nazi of a sheriff."

"She's pretty hot though," Emma laughed, winking at the brunette.

"Her ego is unflatteringly large at times," Regina said rolling her eyes.

Emma leaned up to place a soft kiss on Regina's smudged lips. "Let's go before I change my mind and fuck you senseless on the floor," Regina said breaking their kiss.

While she was putting on her clothes, Emma planned to confront Regina this week about defining their relationship. It would be a tricky maneuver, but she needed a straight answer from the Mayor. Emma no doubt wanted more and she needed to know that this was more than just sex for Regina. She would force herself to ask even though she knew the Mayor might shut her out for good. Emma had to try. "I need to know," she thought.

~SQ~

"Madame Mayor," Dr. Hopper greeted. "Emma so nice to see you. Henry and I were just finishing up."

"Hi Mom!" Henry exclaimed. "Hi Emma," he repeated when he saw both women standing in the doorway.

"Ready to go Henry?" Regina asked. There was a new softness in her voice and her skin was shining beautifully. She had fixed her hair and makeup, but was still self-conscious that her son would notice something different about her. She didn't quite yet know how she felt about Emma and didn't want to confuse Henry with _adult things_.

"Yes Mom," Henry replied as he ran over to hug the pair. Before leaving Henry said goodbye to Dr. Hopper and eagerly waited to see what activity the three of them would be doing.

"It is such a nice day out," Regina said stepping outside not realizing she was vocalizing her thoughts aloud.

"Why don't we talk a walk?" Emma suggested directing it towards the Mills family.

And that is exactly what they did. The three of them headed towards the beach holding their shoes in one hand as they reached the sand. Henry was so excited he ran ahead stopping only momentarily to observe a crab or occasionally to grab a seashell. Emma and Regina walked side by side, but neither of them spoke. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. Both women enjoyed the others presence even though they were too scared to admit it out loud.

The sun was still somewhat up, but was now starting to set. It cast beautiful shadows all along the beach painting various oranges and red along the blue water and sky. Regina chanced a glance at the blonde next to her observing how beautiful Emma looked in the dim light. Her golden curls fell delicately on either side of her shoulders and her pink were always smiling. Green eyes took in the magnificent scenery while also casting glances at Henry, who was still running ahead.

"What?" Emma asked smiling when she noticed the brunette staring at her.

Regina's cheeks turned a light shade of crimson, having been caught by the woman she had been admiring. She looked away, embarrassed to speak or even look at Emma. Regina bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from saying something stupid. "What was I thinking?" Regina inwardly questioned.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Emma's hand take hers. Quickly looking up at the blonde for an explanation she found the sea-foam green eyes looking back at her.

"Is this okay?" Emma asked trying to keep her voice from quivering. There were a thousand butterflies in her stomach as she held her breath waiting for Regina to answer her. She was afraid of rejection knowing she could be very well overstepping their unspoken boundaries especially in the presence of their son.

Regina couldn't find the words to answer, but instead lightly squeezed the sheriff's hand to confirm her answer. A small smile formed on her lips as she looked away. It was so childish, but she felt like a teenager too afraid to hold her boyfriend, well in this case her girlfriend's hand. Her already red cheeks flushed a dark shade of red as she refused to meet Emma's eyes once again, but this time for a different kind of embarrassment. She was just happy to be holding Emma's hand. It was so weird that such a small gesture could make her feel this way.

Emma grinned widely knowing she had been victorious. Even though she had _pleasured_ Regina just a few minutes ago this was somehow more satisfying. Although she had never openly answered Emma's question, she didn't shut it down. Emma's confidence was now growing. She would now feel better about asking Regina a more serious question later, but for now she was content.

Whether it was the geography of the beach or not, both women started leaning into one another as their strides became synchronized. Their shoulders pressed together, but neither dare ruin the moment by speaking. Their hands never separated, staying perfectly laced together throughout the stretch of the beach.

It was the perfect ending to their day.

* * *

**:') Regina and Emma are the cutest! Some good ol' Swan-Mills family activities. I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you think *hint hint it helps me write/update faster* I don't know if you guys are still on winter break or not, but if you have to go to school now I wish you the best of luck. I'll try and update soon. Thanks everyone! Mwah!**


	8. Come Hither

**Yay another chapter! I'm still on break so I have been reading a lot of FanFiction...like it's not healthy. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

The rest of the week went by painfully slowly for both the women. Due to her Mayoral duties, Regina hadn't had much time to herself. For the remainder of the week she would pick up dinner from Granny's and then collapsed onto her bed, falling asleep in exhaustion. With the upcoming town fair there was much to be planned and there was no time for…distractions. Her ability to deal with her highly energetic son was also constantly being tested as the days past. She was relieved when he asked her on Friday if he could have a sleepover with his friends. Although she loved spending time with Henry she was grateful for the much need alone time. Some peace and quiet would be nice for a change.

Emma on the other hand, went through most of her week doing her usual rounds around town. As expected there was no immediate threat that threatened to throw Storybrooke into chaos. She did however end up chasing Pongo across town after he broke from his leash in attempt to capture a stray squirrel. Although Dr. Hopper thanked her heavily for her relentless effort, her burning muscles would make her think twice before she ran around town in order to chase down the dog again. As soon as she got back to the apartment Friday night, she fell onto her bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. It wasn't until her roommate returned home a few hours later from school that Emma had finally woken up.

"Any fun plans today?" a cheery Mary Margaret asked. Somehow the pixie-haired woman always found a reason to smile even if she wasn't having the best of days. It was something that Emma admired about her, but was sometimes deeply irritating. After waking up from her nap, Emma was trying to process how much time had actually passed since she had fallen asleep.

"Um…not really. I was just going to watch a movie or something," Emma replied too tired to move at the moment. The blonde began to think about how her social life might appear a bit pitiful to her roommate, but quickly pushed the thoughts aside too tired to care.

"Okay well I think I'll head down to Granny's to chat with Ruby if you want to join us later," the teacher responded as she moved grab her purse.

"Sounds good," Emma said before falling back onto her bed. Even if she had the energy, she doubted that she would go with her friends. It had been a few days since she had leisurely strolled down the beach with Regina, but she couldn't seem to forget the softness of the brunette's hand.

The blonde closed her eyes remembering how Regina's blush flushed when she was too embarrassed to meet Emma's gaze. A small smile pulled at the blonde's lips at the thought of their shared time together. The sensation of Regina's hands lazily tracing circles on her skin sent chills down Emma's spin. The touch was so delicate she never would have thought Regina capable of such an action. "Her lips," Emma thought closing her eyes tighter as if by doing so the red lips would soon be upon hers. "God her lips." When they kissed, it was as if they shared the same air. Their heartbeat beat fell into unison as their bodies clung to one another, desperate for closeness. The Mayor was the picture of perfection with her dark full lips and perfectly tanned skin. Not to mention her gorgeous body, dazzling smile, and sparkling eyes. Emma constantly reminded herself just how lucky she was to be blessed by the Mayor's attention.

Somehow while Emma's mind was lost in thought, her hand managed to find its way down to her pants. She froze suddenly realizing what she was about to do. Biting her lower lip, Emma considered her course of action. "Well Mary Margaret is gone," she reasoned, assessing that it would simply be a way to relieve herself of some stress. It was simply to forget her long day at work is all. "People do it all the time," her mind told her.

She calmed herself before unzipping her jeans still unsure if this was a good idea. Wiggling to get a better position on her bed, she dipped her hand into her panties. A small gasp escaped to find that she was already aroused. Simply thinking about the Mayor clearly had an affect on the blonde. Damp with longing, Emma slowly began her caress her own folds. She hadn't done _it_ in a while so the beginning was slightly awkward, but eventually she found a rhythm.

Circling her clit with her fingers, she imagined a naked Regina straddling her: Regina's perfectly manicured finger deeply pushing inside of her. Desperately trying to copy the movements of her lover, she quickened the pace. Regina would usually tease the blonde by slowly circling her clit before slowly, so very slowly push inside of her, but Emma didn't have time for that now. She thought of the brunette's lips against her breast as she massaged herself with her free hand. Regina would spare no expense to ravage her chest with affectionate kisses and occasional bites. It wasn't enough though. Something was missing. _Someone_ was missing. The thought of Regina alone wasn't going to be enough this time, especially when Emma knew where to find her. Somewhat disappointed failing to pleasure herself, she zipped up her jeans and headed into the kitchen. It was a pitiful attempt to try and recreate the Mayor's skilled handiwork when she knew she really only wanted the real thing.

She paused upon looking at the counter, grinning at the memories that replayed in her mind as she looked at a certain spot. Her exhaustion was long since expired and was now replaced by a frustrated desire. She needed to call Regina. She wanted to hear her voice, even if she only got a sarcastic comment from the brunette. She longed to hear the Regina's voice. Whipping out her phone she called the other woman's cell phone.

_Ring, ring_

Waiting, Emma impatiently began tapping her foot against the ground. It had been over three days since she had seen Regina and her frustration was building. When the call went to voice mail, Emma sat down on the couch pondering what to do. There were only a few things to do in a situation like this.

"I could go find her," she mused aloud half laughing. "But I don't want to seem desperate for attention." The conflict danced internally in her head as she sat there. Regina drove her crazy, mostly because she would fuck her and then simply pretend as if nothing had happened. But partially it was because of the affect Regina had on her. She couldn't explain it, but it was there.

"It's a Friday night for fucks sake," Emma said standing as if gaining some sort of courage. She walked towards her bedroom searching her closet for something to wear. Changing her underwear to properly fit the anticipated occasion, she pulled up her jeans and tossed on a red t-shirt. "Let's go find Madame Mayor, Miss Swan," Emma said into the mirror while quickly checking her makeup in the process. Throwing on her leather blue jacked in order to complete her outfit she walked out the door.

And with that Emma headed into the night in search of the woman the plagued her mind. She still wanted answers about defining their current predicament, but that could wait for just a while longer. There would be plenty of time for questions later. Right now there was only one thing on Emma's mind.

~SQ~

"It had been a long day," Regina thought as she generously poured herself a glass of red wine. She carried the newly filled glass and bottle of wine up to her room, placing them both on the bathroom counter. The brunette needed to relax and with her son being occupied at someone else's house, this was the perfect opportunity to do so. After setting the bottle and glass in the bathroom, Regina moved to remove her clothes. Discarding her blazer, carelessly tossing it behind her, she then stepped out of her pants. Finally removing the rest of her clothes and undergarments, she moved towards the shower. Just as she started running the water, she faintly heard a knock at the door.

At first she believe she had simply imagined the noise as she felt the water running in between her fingers, testing the temperature. When she heard a few more knocks later accompanied by the doorbell, she knew there was someone at her door. With a sigh of annoyance, she moved to grab a robe before descending down the stairs. Regina was not really in to mood to deal with anything or anyone at the moment, but as she walked down the stairs she could hear the knocks come more frequently, almost urgently. This somewhat frightened the mayor and led her to conclude that something must be wrong.

Opening the door, she let out an annoyed groan quickly followed by an eye roll. "Yes Miss Swan?" she said arching an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Regina," Emma greeted taking in the Mayor's appearance. She eyed the furry white robe that was tied securely around the brunette's hips. Regina was clearly not in the mood judging by the way her hand was firmly pressed against her hip and her head slightly cocked to the side. She shoved a gulp down her throat trying to find the words to continue. "Am I interrupting something?" she smiled coyly eyeing the bathrobe.

"As a matter of fact, you are. Now if that is all then I suggest you continue to go about your business on this fine Friday evening," Regina stated somewhat sarcastically. Her own eyes scanning the blonde fully before falling back to the bright green eyes staring back at her. Emma did quite catch how Regina's gaze lingered a few moments longer on her chest before they quickly snapped back up to hers.

Emma didn't want to invite herself in, but couldn't help the dampness already collecting beneath her as she took in the sight of the brunette. She imagined Regina letting the water run through her hair, closing her eyes to intensify the feeling of warm water running down her body. Emma had to bite the inside of her cheek trying to surpass a sound from escaping her lips at the thought.

Regina could practically read the blonde's thoughts as she noted the creeping blush along Emma's cheeks as the blonde now avoided her eyes. Her own desire was only growing knowing the sheriff was probably imagining her taking a shower. While completely inappropriate, it was flattering seeing the affect she had on Emma. She smirked at the flustered woman that stood before her, clearly embarrassed.

"Actually Miss Swan there may be _something_ you can do for me," Regina mused dragging her tongue across her lips.

"Uh…what?" Emma stuttered dragging her eyes back up to Regina's, drawing her out the mesmerized state. She blinked a few times trying to regain her composure, trying to look anywhere but Regina's full, glistening lips. "Yeah sure."

Regina pulled Emma through the door by the collar of her shirt, bring the blonde dangerously close to her lips. "Please follow me," she said grazing Emma's quivering lips ever so slightly. After closing the door, she turned her back to the sheriff and proceeded up the stairs. Upon reaching the top of the staircase, Regina looked back at the frozen blonde standing rigidly barely inside the house. She smirked, before motioning with her pointer finger for Emma to _come hither_. Regina then moved to teasingly play with the tied robe, allowing the knot to fall to the side, carelessly exposing her ample cleavage and midriff.

Emma's mouth dropped as her mind was too slow to formulate thoughts or even comprehend anything other than Regina's newly exposed skin. Seeing Regina turn to leave again, she scrambled up the stairs trying desperately to remove her own clothes in the process. She tumbled around the second level of the mansion as she fidgeted with her clothes. Flinging the jacket off, she cursed herself for wearing such skinny jeans. However, Emma left her underwear and bra on as a precaution, still unsure of Regina's intentions. She could hear the water beginning to fall from the showerhead, which filled her stomach with butterflies as the anticipation grew in her core.

Practically sprinting to the bathroom door, she solely relied on the sound of water to locate the closed door. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she reached for the knob. Slowly turning the door handle, she pushed the door through the threshold. She almost chocked on air as she was greeted by a naked Regina running her hands over herself. Emma watched as the brunette ran her hands along the back of her neck and the abs of her stomach. Her head was tilted backwards as soft moans escaped her parted lips. It was the most erotic image Emma had ever seen.

"Fuck," Emma breathed out, unable to control herself.

Sauntering over, Regina placed a finger over Emma's lips. "Language Miss Swan," she whispered. The Mayor's hands didn't waste anytime removing the clasp of Emma's bra, as the lacy material fell to the floor. Regina playfully tugged at the hem of Emma's underwear, looking at the other woman almost innocently batting her eyelashes. Emma placed her hand over Regina's as she helped remove the last fabric that covered her body.

Regina lightly tugged at Emma's hand, guiding her towards the already steaming shower. A seductive smile spread across the brunette's lips as she looked into Emma's eyes. Regina had always been confident in her appearance, but the way Emma looked at her made her heart hammer in her chest. It was something other than lust, but the Mayor couldn't quite figure it out an accurate word to describe it. Right now wasn't the time to assess feelings though, it was a time to take action.

As soon as the warm water touched the two, they immediately pulled each other as closely as possible. The need for skin-to-skin contact hadn't been realized until this moment when they both became award that they hadn't touched in days. It electrified ever nerve as the newly wet skin pressed together. The need for contact only grew as their kisses became greedy with hunger.

Regina captured Emma's bottom lip between her teeth a bit down softly as Emma's hands rested on Regina's hips making sure there was minimal, if no space between them. It wasn't long till Regina had Emma pressed against the shower wall. The water flowed down Regina's back, sending shivers down her spin as Emma's nails lightly clawed into her skin. She arched her back in pleasure, pressing her chest into Emma's body.

Emma's skin prickled with goose bumps as the cold marble wall pressed into her back. She felt Regina break their kiss to drop to her neck. Her pulse point was rapidly beating as Regina nipped her warm skin with her teeth. Emma's hands were now lost in damp wet locks of brown hair trying to guide the other woman lower.

Before Regina reached Emma's collarbone, she turned her head to whisper into Emma's ear, "I need your help Miss Swan." Even though the shower warmly heated the air, Regina's breath felt hot on her skin.

Emma's eyes fluttered shut as Regina ran her hand down Emma's chest. "Anything," she breathlessly replied.

At the loss of contact, Emma's eyes shot open in confusion. Regina picked up a bottle and smiled deviously before opening it and pouring its content into Emma's hand. The shower gel smelt of apples and cinnamon and the aroma encased the pair in a thick invisible cloud. Regina brought Emma's hands together after setting down the bottle, so they could lather the soap together.

Emma smiled, now understanding her task. When the suds were fully and bubbly she looked up at Regina as if asking permission with her eyes to begin. She was given confirmation by a short and quick nod, before the other woman leaned into kiss again. Emma's hands immediately responded by gripping onto the brunette's back. Moving her hands down Regina's back, they soon found their way to the Mayor's toned ass.

Regina groaned into the kiss as Emma's hands massaged her. She could feel her arousal growing despite the already wet and steamy environment. The sheriff's hands eventually came around and snaked their way up to Regina's chest. Still bubbly and scented sweetly, Emma ran her hands over every inch of bare skin. She moved her hands in small circles as she moved across the olive toned skin. The sensation of running her hands over the other woman's body mixed with the aroma that filled the room made Emma's head spin wildly with desire.

However, Emma wanted to take this slower than usual. Yes she no doubt enjoyed when they had sex, but just being in Regina's embrace while simultaneously kissing her would be…enough. She broke the kiss to just look into Regina's chocolate brown eyes. The brunette was obviously confused and just gave her a quizzical look. "That is cutest thing I've ever seen," Emma thought smiling at the other woman's puzzled face.

"What's wrong?" Regina questioned, worry slightly evident in her words. Even though they had stopped kissing, they were very much still pressed together as their hands rested on one another.

"Nothing," Emma replied. "You're just beautiful."

Regina's confusion instantly melted into a small, yet sincere smile. "And you're a dork," Regina said rolling her eyes. She used her fingers to draw small circles and various other shapes on the blonde's back as they looked at each other. Both wanted to avoid the inevitable question of "what-they-were", but their eyes spoke for them; silently confirming a want for something more.

"Seriously," Emma said trying to get Regina to take her seriously for once in her life. She could tell the brunette was slightly flustered by the compliment and didn't know how she would react.

Regina felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of her stomach. What started as a game to use Emma's feelings against her now turned into a much more dangerous game that now involved her own feelings. As much as she tried to dismiss it, there was no denying that Regina felt something for the savior. She had convinced herself she was mistaking lust for something else, but still forced those thoughts away. The knowledge that Emma was Henry's birthmother had been eating at her conscious, but this was neither the time nor place to have that conversation. Now she even began to question if she wanted the blonde to leave Storybrooke like she had originally planned.

"Regina what's wrong?" Emma asked noticing the change on the brunette's features. Emma knew sometimes she came on too strong, but she was genuinely worried that she had messed up today.

"It's nothing," Regina tried to confidently respond. What she needed was time to think. She needed to reassess her plan that was now apparently falling apart. Even though she had convinced herself this was the best thing for Henry, now she wasn't so sure. Keeping the information from him could potentially only hurt her relationship with him. And what if Emma wanted to take him away from her? No. She wouldn't let that happen. This had always been about control and Regina wasn't about to throw herself into the blonde's arms to be carried off into the sunset. Henry was her happy ending and Emma was merely an obstacle in the way.

"Regina you can talk to me," Emma said observing the almost sad expression morph into an emotionless mask. She knew Regina was lying about nothing being wrong, but about what she had absolutely no idea.

Regina turned away from the blonde in order to turn off the shower. Even though the soap left her skin smelling delicious, she felt dirty. Stepping out the shower, she covered herself in a towel before throwing one at a confused Emma.

"I have some business I need to attend to," Regina said lying easily through her teeth.

Emma scoffed, "On Friday?"

"Miss Swan please show yourself out," Regain said before turning and walking out of the bathroom. She couldn't even meet the blonde's eyes that tried in vain to get her attention.

Emma didn't know what to feel: confusion, rage, or desperation for an answer. It had only been a few days since they had strolled along the beach and just a few minutes ago that they were staring into each other's eyes. Emma bit her lip in frustration not knowing whether to leave the brunette alone or angrily go off at her.

"Fuck," Emma frustratedly said to her reflection in the mirror. "This was not how that was supposed to go," she thought before moving to retrieve her scattered clothes.

* * *

**Okay let me start by saying I don't have experience in a shower so this chapter was a little difficult to write, so that is why this chapter turned out the way it did. So Regina has some choices to make... Will she tell Emma? If she does should Emma forgive her for holding this information from her? Please let me know what you guys think! Thank you for sticking with this story and love you all!**


	9. Why?

**Hey readers! I just wanted to say thank you so much for following/favoriting this story. When I posted the first chapter I had no idea how much positive feedback it would get. Approaching 100 followers is something I did not expect at all, so thank you! I hope you enjoy the next chapter :) I can't thank you all enough!**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Regina!" Emma called as she walked down the stairs, pulling her blue leather jacket over her shoulders. Her hair was still wet from the shower despite her best efforts to dry off and dripped onto her clothes. She needed to know why the brunette kept shutting her out. She couldn't take it anymore. When she heard no response, her eyes fell towards the closed office doors.

"Regina?" Emma said as she walked through the door. What she saw immediately made her rush over in worry.

Regina was sitting on her couch, hands tangled in her own damp hair. Her eyes were blazing with what looked like confusion and self-loathing as she stared straight ahead. She wasn't even fazed by Emma's intrusion as the blonde began to walk towards her. Emma sat down on the couch slowly, trying to avoid further upsetting the brunette.

"What's wrong Regina?" Emma asked quietly. She tried to place a hand on the woman's shoulder, but was instantly brushed off.

Regina's eyes napped up to meet Emma's, glaring fiercely at the blonde. "Nothing is the matter. Now I believe I asked you to leave Miss Swan," the brunette growled. She couldn't think especially when the other woman was in such close proximity. Somehow, Emma trying to comfort her, made her heart throb a little harder.

"Why are you doing this Regina?" Emma said slightly raising her tone. She wanted to be mad at her, but she couldn't help feel like she had done something to upset the other woman. Emma had seen the change in Regina's eyes in the shower that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Why are you even still here?" Regina shot back. Standing abruptly, she towered over the blonde who was sitting on the couch. She stared down at Emma, trying her best to intimidate the other woman out of her house.

"Because…" Emma paused, standing to meet the brunette at eye level. Without heels, Emma was slightly taller than Regina and this only fueled the Mayor's anger. High heels were only a small price to pay to never have to look up at anyone. The feeling of inferiority, even with such a trivial aspect such as height, did not sit well with Regina at all.

"Don't stop now. Go on dear," Regina said as her lips contorted into a frown urging the blonde to speak.

"Well…because," Emma fumbled. This was not the time to confess her feelings. Even if Regina felt the same way, there was no chance she would admit it under these strange circumstances. The tension in the air was almost visible as brown eyes bore into green challenging her to continue.

"The complexity of your oratory skills never ceases to amaze me Miss Swan," Regina spat as she took a step into the blonde's personal space. They were practically breathing the same heated air, but neither wanted to step back in submission. The closeness that they had long since craved for was now making them stand rigidly in place.

"Fuck you Regina," Emma said trying to keep her tone from faltering. "It's because I care about you."

This however, did not seem to register on the Mayor's face even after Emma had spoken these words. Hadn't this been what she wanted? She wanted to control Emma's feelings in order to crush her, but there was something burning behind those green eyes that made this impossible. Regina tried to keep her face steady as she responded, "Well that's a shame because I do not feel the same way."

"Bullshit Regina," Emma fired back as the tears starting to collect at the corner of her eyes. "Even if you don't want to admit it, I can see it in your face. I've seen it before so don't try to fucking deny it." Emma had thought after their walk on the beach Regina would have been more open to the idea of starting some kind of labeled relationship, but clearly that was not the case.

"I don't know what you are talking about. You were nothing more to me than a mere…fling," Regina causal stated waving her hand as if to brush it aside. "And if you thought it to be more, then you were sorely mistaken." There was no going back at this point; Regina had made her choice. She couldn't, no she _wouldn't_ allow whatever she was feeling for the blonde deter her from goal. She wouldn't let Emma take away her happiness. Regina needed to protect Henry from this woman that would surely take him away from her once she discovered the truth.

Emma had to bite her lip to keep from letting the tears fall. "Regina why are you doing this?" she asked again. "Why are trying to push me away?"

"Why are you trying to hold onto something that was never really anything in the first place?" the brunette countered. She knew it was a lie. It had been nothing at first, but now Regina felt vulnerable.

"We could…" Emma trailed off, chocking back tears. "We could have found a way. W-We could have made us work. I-I…I care about you. I would have tried to make it work."

"There was never an "_us_" Miss Swan," Regina said, her tone not having as much bite as she had intended. Even if she wanted more, it would have been impossible. If she told Emma the truth, the blonde would never speak to her again. It would save them both from the prolonged heartache.

"Then at least tell me this: Why did you hold my hand on the beach? Why did yo-…God why did you do this? Was this all just a fucking game?" Emma practically screamed at the woman that was only a few inches away. She couldn't believe how the Regina was trying to be so casual about the whole situation and that deeply irritated her.

"I told you. This was a fling," Regina said trying to inflict as much pain on the blonde as possible, but her tone was beginning to falter.

"Believe it or not I can tell when you're lying," Emma scoffed. She was confused as to why the brunette was going to such great lengths to convince her that there was nothing between them. "You pretend not to care, but deep down I know there is a scared little girl, buried beneath all of your bullshit."

"You don't know _anything_ about me," Venom dripping from her words.

"God you're insane! Don't you get it Regina? I want to know you because, despite what the rest of the town thinks, _I_ think you're a good person."

She openly laughed at the blonde now. "Then you _really_ don't know anything about me dear. If you knew what was good for you, you never would have come near me."

"How does Henry live with a psychopath like you?" she said flipping her blonde hair to avoid strangling the other woman out of anger. Regina's mood swings made Emma question how the sweet little boy was related to the dragon lady standing before her.

Regina's eyes visibly darkened. "Don't you _dare_ bring Henry into this!" The fury blazed in her charcoal eyes. She was trying to protect Henry from this woman. But maybe more so, she was trying to protect herself from falling for this woman.

"How does anyone for that matter put up with you? You're a selfish bitch." Whatever sadness Emma had felt had now transformed into pure anger. "And you know what's really funny about all of this? I don't even know why you won't admit your feelings for me. Did I do something wrong?

"You mistakenly thought more of the situation than it was," Regina tried to remind the sheriff, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Do you feel it?" Emma said, her tone still enraged, but there was a certain softness behind it that made the Mayor freeze.

"No. As I said before, I do not care about…" trying to brush her off.

"No! Regina do you feel the pull?" Emma said in almost a whisper.

At this, Regina could only clench her teeth. Yes of course she had felt the pull towards the other woman that she could not explain. It was always there even when Emma wasn't. Regina knew there was no magic in this land, but she could have easily mistaken that _particular_ feeling for it. It was something she had tried to avoid feeling and hope that Emma hadn't felt as well, but evidently she had. Even if she wanted to explain it to the blonde, she couldn't. She averted Emma's eyes, signaling that she refused to answer that question.

"Fine," Emma said. "I won't bother you again Madame Mayor." The sheriff turned and walked out of the office, slamming the front door in her wake.

As soon as she heard the door close, Regina broke down. The tears had seemed to come from nowhere, but fell rapidly from her eyes. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks in a sudden burst of pent up emotion. She collapsed onto the couch, desperately trying to collect herself. Now she was all alone. It hurt, but why? Emma was gone and she said she would never come back. That should have been the greatest victory for Regina, but it only left her feeling empty.

"I never intended to have feelings like this," Regina admitted out loud in between sobs. There had been one other time in her life she had felt this way and that only made the tears fall faster.

~SQ~

The anger slowly faded, leaving Emma to feel numb. Maybe she shouldn't have tried to confront Regina. Maybe she should have left when the brunette had asked her too. Maybe she had made the wrong choice. As these thoughts consumed Emma's mind, she hadn't even noticed where she began to walk towards: the beach.

Feeling frustrated, she sat down on the closest bench that gave her the perfect view of Storybrooke's white sand bellow. A single hand covered her face as she tried to block out the pain that seemed to spread around her body like poison. It hurt. Even if she knew it wasn't true, the fact that Regina insisted that she felt nothing for her, hurt.

The wind whipped at her skin as darkness blanketed the town. She couldn't breathe. It was as if all the emotions were suffocating her in a process that would slowly kill her. Her eyes were already red and puffy from crying as she had walked around town. She didn't even need to blink; they just freely fell down her face.

"I'm such an idiot," Emma mentally berated herself for being so foolish. "She Regina fucking Mills. Of course she would never waste her time with…" but she couldn't finish. She just sat there on the bench watching the waves roll onto the shore.

She shouldn't have come here. The memories of their previous walk were now ruined by the fight they had just had. Not that it mattered anyways because Emma knew they would never make up. She had promised not to speak to Regina again and she intended to keep her word. She had said everything she needed to tonight. Emma had told Regina how she had felt only to get her heart ripped out and crushed. It's true that they never officially had anything, but it hurt just the same.

Emma needed to talk to someone, anyone. But its not like anyone would understand anyways. She didn't care what other people thought of her sexuality, but she couldn't out Regina in contempt. That would start a whole other fight that Emma didn't know if she had the strength for. Even if she wanted to hurt Regina, she couldn't do it.

There was nothing for her to do but move on, but she wouldn't be able to do that here. She couldn't stay in Storybrooke anymore. Emma genuinely liked it here, but there was no way she could fathom staying around the woman that did this to her. She formulated a plan to tell Mary Margaret that she would be leaving. She would say goodbye to her friends and quietly leave after getting her paycheck at the end of the month. There was no point staying anymore.

~SQ~

"Hi Mom!" Henry excitedly said as he ran towards the black Mercedes.

"Good morning Henry. Did you have fun?" Regina tried to ask pleasantly. Her voice was hoarse from crying last night, but she wouldn't let her…_conversation_ with Emma distract her from her son.

"Yeah I did," Henry said. "Mom are you okay?" He was ten, but he knew when his mother was upset. But this wasn't how she usually acted when she was upset, this wasn't rage it was sadness. Henry might be young, but he wasn't stupid.

"Yes I'm fine," Regina lied as she drove back to the mansion.

"Mom you can tell me," Henry said softly.

Regina froze. She shook her head trying to forget how Emma had asked in such a similar manner. "He's my son!" she thought desperately trying to ignore how both Henry and Emma's eyes would grow big with worried concern. Her forehead was beginning to feel hot as her blood started to prickle her skin uncomfortably. In that moment, Henry couldn't have looked more like his mother. "No _I'm_ his mother," Regina thought. She began to panic. If she could see the resemblance, surely someone else would.

"Mom?" Henry asked as he worriedly looked at his mother's ever paling face.

It forced Regina out of her thoughts, but she failed to respond. Her mouth was hanging open as her breaths became rigid with distress.

"Did something happen with Emma?"

"Why would you ask that Henry?" Regina panicked, trying to understand why her son was asking about a certain blonde woman.

"Well…I don't know. I see the way you look at her…" Henry said slightly blushing. He was young, but he knew "the look" adults gave each other when they like-liked one another. "And well…I don't know Mom you just look sad that's all."

Regina's heart almost broke in her chest as Henry spoke. She knew her son was smart, but clearly he knew more than she thought. "The way I look at her?" she questioned internally. "Is it that obvious?"

"Everything is fine," she tried to assure him. The air was lodged in her throat making it hard to breathe in a calm manner. Thankfully they had reached the mansion giving Regina the chance to let out a breath of relief.

"Mom," Henry said giving her a knowing look. "If everything is fine then can we invite Emma over for dinner tonight?"

Regina's eyes widened with disbelief. "No Henry, Miss Swan is very busy and I want to spend some time with you," she said quickly recovering from the shock of his question.

"Okay well can we at least have dinner with her this week?" He asked hopefully.

"We'll see Henry," Regina said as she unlocked the front door.

"Well I'm going to ask her," Henry said with a slight smile.

It made Regina's chest tighten knowing what Emma would say. "Its for the best," she thought. "The sooner Emma is out of his life, the sooner he will recover." She pushed thoughts of her own emotion recovery out of her mind. They were chores to do and Regina didn't have time to dwell on insignificant feelings.

~SQ~

_Sunday_

"Why?" a voice called.

Hands softly ran over exposed skin making her shiver.

"Why?" the voice whispered in her ear.

A thumb stroked her cheek. She brought her own hand up to cover the one caressing her face.

"Why are you doing this?" the voice asked desperately.

She felt the lips along her jawline dropping down towards her neck. She ran her fingers through the soft hair that dangled over her face.

"I'm sorry," she found herself saying.

Finally she could see the face the voice belonged to as the person raised from her neck. The green eyes were looking down at her in pain. A single tear fell from the green eyes onto Regina's own cheek.

"No you're not," the blonde said, the hurt in her tone was erased by anger. The woman before her started to fade from her vision.

"Don't go," Regina called out as she begged the other woman to stay.

To her horror the blonde disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke only to be replaced by herself. It was like looking into a mirror except that the woman in front of her had eyes as black as coal.

"You did this to yourself," the twin sneered.

"No!" Regina cried. She tried to push the mirror image away, but she couldn't move. She was frozen in place by some invisible force. Her lip quivered in fear as the twin stepped towards her.

"Can't have any weaknesses Regina," it spat.

"Emma!" she screamed as she shot out of bed. Her head was damp with sweat and she looked around frantically trying to orient herself. She was in her room. Regina looked at her clock in panic to find that it was 5:43 am. She forced herself to take slow breaths as she looked around the room. "Just a dream," she thought, but it had felt so real: Emma's hands on her body; Emma's lips against her skin.

She sank back into her pillow, but had no intentions of sleep. As hard as she tried she couldn't escape the sheriff even in her sleep. Regina just lay there. It would be a few more hours before she moved to get ready, but she didn't dare close her eyes again. She was fearful of seeing the blonde in her dreams again. She starred up at the ceiling trying to think of anything other than Emma Swan.

* * *

**Aw their first fight...If the days are beginning to confuse you please let me know so I can come up with a more effective way of showing how time passes. Well I hope you all liked it! Please review and share, I'd really appreciate it. Happy Monday Oncers :)**


	10. Say My Name

**Yup another chapter, so please enjoy! I'll keep it short today :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

_Monday_

"Hey Emma!" Henry greeted as he walked into the sheriff's office.

"Hey kid. What are you doing here?" Emma questioned. School was over, but she was sure his mother would be looking for him and that was situation she wished to avoid. Emma was betting that his mother had no idea where he was.

"Wanna hang out?" He asked eagerly as he rushed up to her.

"Does your Mom know where you are?" she asked with a more serious tone ignoring Henry's previous question. This could turn out badly and Emma was desperately trying to evade another confrontation with the Mayor.

"More or less," Henry brushed off causally. "So…do you want to?"

"Look kid I don't think it's a good idea…" Emma started to explain, but she had no idea how to handle this situation. Surely Regina wouldn't have told her son that they had a fight. "It's not like he knows…or _knew_ about us anyways," Emma thought trying to keep her face stoic.

"Why? Is it because you had a fight with my Mom?" he innocently asked, somewhat hurt that Emma didn't immediately jump at the idea of spending time with him.

"Well…" Emma stuttered avoiding Henry's eyes. "Fuck! What am I supposed to do now?" Emma thought trying to carefully step around the delicate situation. Her mind was racing, frantically trying to come up with an answer to the boy's question.

"She said your name in her sleep yesterday," Henry said matter-of-factly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What…?" Emma said confused. "She said my name…in her sleep?" Emma thought. She slowly began to process what Henry was telling her, trying to suppress her on-coming laughter. "It could have just been a _dream_…that _I_ was in…that involved her calling _my name_," Emma logically tried to reason, but she couldn't control the smile that spread across her features.

"Well it was more of a scream…but yeah it was loud," He continued, shrugging as he explained.

At this Emma burst out into hysteric laughter. Coming to the conclusion that Regina was having a sex dream about her, her faced began to turn red. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she thought about the absurdity of Henry's innocence. She clutched her side that was now cramping. Not that she planned to correct him in his assessment of Regina's dream, but it was still funny. "If Regina knew that Henry told me that, she would surely kill us both," Emma thought as her eyes watered.

"Why are you laughing? She's been really upset recently," Henry said sounding a little hurt that Emma wasn't taking this conversation very seriously. He couldn't understand why his Mom yelling Emma's name was all that funny anyways.

"I'm sorry kid," Emma said wiping the corner of her eyes. She stopped laughing immediately, but was still amused at the thought. Clearly Henry was concerned about his mother, but it really wasn't any of Emma's business. Right?

"I've seen the way you two look at each other," He explained, mirroring his conversation with his mother on Saturday morning. Henry was trying to get to the bottom of this even if it meant disobeying his mother. He just wanted her to be happy.

Emma didn't have words or heart to explain what had happened between Regina and herself to Henry. There was too much he wouldn't understand and parts Emma didn't understand either herself. It wasn't even her place to tell him, seeing as though he is not her son. "Look kid," she started, but was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Sheriff Swan," she answered not bother to look who was calling her.

"Do you know where Henry is?" a panicked Regina asked. The fear was evident in her voice as she continued. "I went to pick him up at school…a-and he wasn't there. I don't know where he is!"

"Calm down," Emma said, trying to cut off the rambling Mayor. "He's with me."

"What?"

Emma could hear the change in Regina's tone. Frantic had turned to murderous within a split second, sending a chill down the blonde's spin. Apparently that was not the right answer.

"What are you doing with _my_ son sheriff Swan?" Regina practically screeched through the phone. "She figured it out," Regina thought. "She's going to take him away from me." The rage bubbled as her grip on the cell phone increased. "How did she figure it out?" Regina said running her hand through her hair. Her worst nightmare was coming true. Everything Regina was trying to avoid was falling apart in mere seconds; or so she thought.

"He came here," Emma said defensively. "He asked me to…"

"Regardless I'm coming to get him right now."

And with that the line went dead. Emma looked over at Henry who was looking down at his shoes, slowly rocking on his heels.

"Not cool Henry," Emma said. "Reg- Your Mother is coming to get you." Emma had really hoped that she wouldn't have to see the Mayor, but at this point there was no avoiding it. Hopefully, Regina would be in and out as quickly as possible.

"Well before I go, can you at least answer my next question?" Henry asked knowing he was pushing his luck.

"No promises," Emma said giving him a reluctant look.

"Okay. Will you have dinner with us sometime this week?" He asked giving Emma his best puppy dog eyes.

"Kid I don't think that's a good idea," Emma said giving the boy a sorry smile. This whole situation was getting out of control and getting worse by the minute. Soon Regina would be here and probably set the sheriff's station of fire, locking her inside and throwing away the key.

"Why are grown-ups so dumb?" Henry rhetorically asked. "You both like each other and its _so_ obvious!" He was feeling slightly exasperated as if he was arguing with a brick wall. Both Emma and his mother were treating him like a child. He had seen them on the beach even if they didn't know he was looking. "Grown-ups don't hands for no reason," he concluded, slightly blushing.

Emma couldn't answer as the words died in the back of her throat. Luckily, just at that moment Regina Mills walked into the sheriff's station. Walked was a slight understatement though seeing as it was more of a brisk and furious charge into the sheriff's station.

"Henry its time to go," Regina said looking solely at her son, completely ignoring the other person in the room. She was painfully aware that the blonde wasn't looking at her either.

"No I want to stay," Henry pouted. "I want to stay with Emma."

It felt like the air was no longer flowing into her lungs. The world was closing in around her. She blinked rapidly trying to process the words that left her son's mouth. She tried to hide the shock and pain that spread through her body like a wildfire. It took all of her strength to continue to stand on her own two feet. She felt faint like she needed to sit down. "It's true," she thought. "She's taking him away from me. He doesn't love me." It was as if the ground was crumbling beneath her.

"Kid go with your Mom," Emma tried to encourage. The faster this was over the faster she could get over the brunette. She now looked at the sharply dressed woman, noting that her face was clouded with distress. Her eyes were filled and widened with panic and her lip was twitching uncontrollably.

"I don't need your help!" Regina spat locking eyes with the blonde. "Come Henry," she commanded not taking her eyes off the other woman.

"No," Henry said calmly. He was already in trouble, but that didn't deter him from resisting a little longer. "Not until you two make up."

"What?" both women asked simultaneously. They tore their eyes away from one another to look at the smug little ten year old smiling back at them.

"Look I know I'm only ten, but I know when something is up. I'll be in the car, but you have to promise to talk. I'll know if you don't try," he warned.

"Henry," they both tried to protest.

"All I ask is that you try," Henry said moving to leave the room. Sometime he acted well beyond his years, but he clearly wouldn't be able to fully comprehend this particular situation.

The two women watched as the boy left the room, leaving them together. The silence was almost deafening as they stood awkwardly. Their eyes refused to meet as they glanced around the room. A few minutes passed before any words were exchanged.

"Look-…"

"I-…"

They both started, but quickly stopped realizing the other had spoken. Emma let out a sigh knowing that this would take a while. Even if they did talk, nothing good would come of it. Regina on the other hand, was silently relieved that Henry had only pulled this little stunt to get them to talk and nothing more. She did not, however know how to start this conversation. Realistically, they could just stand there and after a few minutes and then she could walk out and drive away.

Regina wasn't one to apologize, usually justifying all that she had done nothing wrong. She could take the diplomatic root and just tell Emma what she wanted to hear and leave, but even so Henry would probably know they hadn't actually made up. "He's a smart boy," she thought. "I'll give him that even though he's grounded for the rest of his life."

"Madame Mayor," Emma finally started. "I'm sorry that Henry came here. I had no idea what he was planning and I apologize."

Composing herself, Regina replied, "It is not your fault sheriff Swan." There was more she wanted to say, but couldn't bring herself to do so. To apologize now would be a waste. There could never be anything between them now or ever.

"Also Madame Mayor I wanted to let you know at the end of the month I will be resigning. I no longer see the point of staying in Storybrooke," she concluded without looking at the brunette.

Regina was speechless. She hadn't expected the sheriff to actually consider leaving the town, but evidently her plan had actually worked. Instead of feeling happy however, she felt a small twinge of guilt. Regina swallowed the lump in her throat before addressing the sheriff's statement. "I will work to find you a replacement then. Thank you for the notice Miss Swan."

"That's all," Emma said. She chanced a look at the brunette finding something she hadn't expected to see. Emma saw sadness in the chocolate brown eyes, but didn't dare comment on it. Regina was dressed like she always had, but her eyes were sleep deprived and those under-eye bags were something even the highest quality of makeup could not cover.

"Miss Swan…" Regain started. "I-I'm…I'm _sorry_," her voice strained on that particular word. "…things didn't turn out…differently." And that was as close to an apology as she could offer. She lips were practically shaking as she forced herself to speak.

"No you're not," Emma said smiling sadly at the brunette. Even as she denied the Mayor's apology, Emma knew Regina wasn't lying to her; she just didn't want to accept it. It was hard enough leaving the town she had grown to love, but it was another thing to leave behind people she had grown to care for. She didn't want to give herself the false hope that Regina would come to admit that she had feelings for her; that would make leaving nearly impossible. Emma didn't want to set herself up for more disappointment.

A flash of fear spread over Regina's features as she remembered back to her dream.

"_No you're not," the blonde said, the hurt in her tone was erased by anger._

"_You did this to yourself."_

Her heart rate started to increase as her face grew pale. She turned and walked out of the office in desperate need of fresh air. It was a mistake trying to apologize, but even more frightening was the parallel of this conversation and her nightmare she had yesterday. -

As she reached the black Mercedes, she opened the door and was greeted by her son. She didn't even hear him ask her questions as she began to drive. Her mind was a million miles away as she thought of Emma vanishing in a cloud of purple smoke. Regina couldn't shake the thought of the twin smirking at her as she drove hastily towards the mansion.

"_You did this to yourself."_

~SQ~

"Emma are you okay?" a concerned Mary Margaret asked upon returning to the apartment with Ruby following quickly in tow.

Emma's was sitting at the counter staring at a spot on the wall. "Yeah I'm just tired," she easily lied. "Hey Ruby," she said halfheartedly. "Don't you have work?"

"Emma!" she brunette cried as she ran over to embrace her friend in a crushing hug. "Yeah, but I asked Granny if I could leave early. Slow day," she said still holding tightly onto the blonde.

Emma stiffened at the contact, but quickly warmed up to her friend. If she really wanted them to believe she was okay, she would have to act the part even though her heart ached. "That's awesome. So what's on the agenda tonight?" she questioned looking over at her roommate.

"We were thinking movie night," Mary Margaret explained. "I heard some kids talking about a really good movie at school."

Emma eyed the pixie-haired woman knowingly, "And you want to take movie suggestions from a bunch of ten year olds?" Ruby had finally released her grip on the blonde, letting Emma to finally take a much-needed breath.

"Oh come on Emma," Ruby said in a fake sadness. "It'll be fun!"

"Okay, okay," Emma said bringing her hands up in surrender. "What's the title of this critically acclaimed movie?" She felt better already, thankful for the distraction her friends were providing. She only briefly thought of how Regina was doing herself. "She's fine," Emma thought. "She said she didn't have any feelings for me anyways. It's not like she's sad." Emma knew she was lying to herself. She had seen the flash of sadness, even if it had only been brief.

The real question was why Regina was lying to her. The Mayor was no doubt a complicated woman, but why was it so hard for her to admit her feelings? To Emma, it made no sense. "She probably has her reasons," Emma justified to herself. As much as she wanted to forget about the olive-skinned beauty, she couldn't erase the ghost like touches that hovered around her skin when she thought of Regina.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret asked, drawing the blonde out of her confused look. "Did you hear what I said?"

"No sorry," Emma said slightly blushing. "What's the title of the movie?"

"Hachi," Mary Margaret responded, holding up the DVD case.

"It's about a dog!" Ruby responded excitedly.

Emma had a weird feeling about the movie, but just shrugged her shoulders. "Okay let's watch it," she said.

"I'll make the popcorn," Mary Margaret called from the kitchen.

"Come on Em," Ruby said as she grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her towards the couch.

The blonde was reluctant to watch the movie, but figure it would be a nice two-hour distraction from her problems. Since it was about a dog, she doubted there would be any romance involved. She would probably have thrown up if her friends had suggested a romantic comedy.

"Want to invite Regina?" Mary Margaret said as she walked over carrying a bowl filled with warm, buttery popcorn.

Emma paled almost instantly at the mention of the brunette. "Um…why?" she asked furrowing her brow in confusion trying avoid eye contact with the others.

"Well I thought since you guys are friends…" Mary Margaret started to explain.

"We aren't friends," Emma said effectively cutting the other woman off.

"Okay whatever you say," Ruby said with a sly grin.

Trying to keep her breathing normal as panic started to spread throughout her body, Emma looked at her friend and asked, "What's that suppose to mean?" She thought her and Regina had been discreet. There was no way the towns people should have picked up on their…secret relationship so easily, but then again if Henry had come to similar conclusion why wouldn't others?

"Nothing," Ruby said giving the blonde an innocent look. "You guys just hang out a lot."

"Well I'd rather spend time with you guys anyways," Emma said quickly trying to change the subject. "There's no way they know," Emma thought. "I'm just being paranoid, that's all."

"If you think we hate her then you're wrong," Mary Margaret said. "If she's your friend then she's our friend."

"Hell we even tried to take shots with her," Ruby added.

"_You_ tried to take shots with her," Mary Margaret corrected.

"Guys," Emma said in a serious tone. "Regina," she swallowed as she allowed the woman's name to pass through her lips. "R-Regina and I are _not _friends."

"Okay, okay," Ruby said holding her hands up. "You guys aren't friends. Just trying to be friendly to our glorious Madame Mayor."

"Can we just start the movie?" Emma asked trying desperately to keep the blush from spreading any father on her cheeks. She thought her friends disliked the Mayor so much, that it was shocking to hear them suggest Emma to invite her.

"Sure," Mary Margaret said, noting the light shade of red of Emma's cheeks. "She's been acting so weird lately," the pixie-haired woman thought to herself. Emma's mood had been constantly fluctuation over the past few days, but her roommate could not deduce the reason.

Similarly, Ruby had noticed a difference in her friend, but she decided to leave it for now. Something was up though and Ruby was pretty sure it had something to do with Regina Mills. "If Emma won't tell me then maybe Regina will," Ruby thought making a mental note to schedule an appointment with the Mayor.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? If anyone has seen the movie Hachi I went through an entire box of tissues with my mom..just saying. Let me know if I should include their reactions to the movie in the next chapter. Oh god I'm so excited to write the confrontation between Ruby and Regina. Please review! I hope everyone is having a great week **


	11. Flash of Red

**So ****unfortunately or fortunately...(I haven't really decided yet) I am back at college. I have already written a few chapters ahead, but I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. I know how annoying it is to follow a story only for it to be updated way later and by that time you've forgotten everything that has happened...I'll try to keep the updates within reasonable distances apart. Just letting you all know. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Thank you for seeing me Madam-…" Ruby said walking into the office.

"What is it Ms. Lucas? I am very busy and I do not have the time for such pleasantries," Regina stated not bothering to look up from her paper work. With the town fair slowly approaching, there was no time for anything else. She didn't have time for this nonsense so early in the morning.

"Well see it's about Emma," Ruby said looking at the other woman pleadingly, begging for her to understand. "I'm worried about her."

Regina took a deep breath before looking up to meet the scared brown eyes. Hearing the blonde's name made her chest constrict with a tight sadness, but she refused to let it show on her face. "I fail to see how this matter concerns me. She's your friend Ms. Lucas," Regina said putting down her pen. She was genuinely curious about how Emma was doing and now slightly worried about the sheriff.

"I was hoping you could tell me what's wrong," Ruby said, slowly beginning to feel more comfortable now that she had the Mayor's full attention. She didn't expect to get a straight answer out of the brunette first try anyways. Ever since Ruby had seen Emma and Regina at the sheriff's office a few weeks ago, there was no denying that that's when Emma began to act weirdly. She mentally went over ever time she had seen the two interact, but couldn't pinpoint exactly where she had noticed the change in her friend.

"And why is that?" Regina questioned. Obviously Emma had not consulted her friends, but they weren't completely blind to the fact that something had changed in her demeanor. She would have to tread carefully around the situation for both Emma and her sake.

"Well…she's your friend too," Ruby said as she played with the hem of her shirt. "I-I know that maybe I-…I mean I can see…"

"Ms. Lucas," Regina said sharply cutting her off. "I can assure you that Miss Swan and I are not friends. I have no knowledge of why she might be sad."

"I never said anything about Emma being sad…" Ruby said as she looked quizzically at the Mayor. "There it is!" she thought. "She does know something." There was no denying that something had happened between them that would make Emma sad and Ruby was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Fuck…" Regina thought to herself as she mentally cursed herself for her choice of words. She had never anticipated this interrogation and was now annoyed she had even allowed this meeting to occur at all. "Yes well if you are insinuating that I am somehow to blame for this…"

"Oh no not at all," Ruby said defensively. "I just wanted to know if you knew the cause. Emma has been distant lately and she won't open up to Mary Margaret or myself. I just don't know if it was something I did…"

"Maybe Ms. Lucas it is due to the fact that she is leaving Storybrooke," Regina said picking her pen back up. At this point she just planned to continue her work in hopes that Ruby would eventually just get the message and leave. Even if she wanted to help, she couldn't.

"What?" Ruby said wide-eyed.

It was Regina's turn to be shocked. She hadn't realized the words as they left her mouth and now she had dug herself into a hole. "Goddammit…how was I supposed to know she hadn't told them yet?!" Regina cursed. Her eyes immediately avoided the brunette standing in front of her. If there was any chance of Ruby leaving her office it was now long gone.

"What do you mean she's leaving…?" Ruby said sounding more hurt than anything. She had a hard time processing what the Mayor had just said.

"That is a discussion for you to have with Miss Swan," Regina said biting the inside of her cheek. "Try not to say anything even more stupid," she thought to herself. It was so unlike her to just blurt out whatever came to her mind, but that was before she had met Emma Swan. This meeting was turning out horribly and Regina was sure the worst was yet to come.

"Regina what the fuck are you talking about? Why is Emma leaving?" Ruby said coming around the Mayor's desk to stand over the other woman. Her voice was now frantic as she desperately tried to understand why Emma would consider leaving and not telling her best friends.

"I-I don't know Ms. Lucas," Regina said turning to face Ruby. She stood to meet the other woman as she tried to usher her towards the door, but Ruby wouldn't budge. "I have a lot of work to do, now if you would please see yourself out."

"Bullshit Regina. You know damn well why Emma's leaving. What did you do to her?" Ruby questioned as she stared angrily at the Mayor. Her eyes were blazing as her gaze searched Regina's face for answers.

"Get out of my office," Regina sneered, slightly bearing her teeth. She didn't need this. She didn't need people telling her what to do or how to fix her mistakes. Regina Mills didn't answer to anyone and surely didn't need to explain herself to Ruby.

"Not till you give me an answer," Ruby said as the courage surged through her veins. She would be damned before she got her answer even if it meant pissing of Regina.

"Well then better make yourself comfortable dear," Regina smiled wickedly. Her fists were balled up so tightly her nails were digging painfully into her skin. She was trying to avoid a physical altercation, but this woman was positively infuriating. "I have work to do," she finished before siting back down in her office chair.

Ruby gripped Regina's blazer before yanking her back up out of her seat. Even as Regina struggled against her, Ruby's vice grip showed no sign of letting up. She was firmly holding the Mayor's arm preventing her from moving.

"Release me," Regina demanded trying to pry Ruby's hand from her clothes. "Release me before I have you arrested for assault."

"That's a wonderful idea Regina," Ruby sarcastically smiled. "Why don't you call sheriff Swan?"

With her free hand she tried to push the brunette off of her, but her efforts were in vain. Even though Ruby was pretty skinny, she possessed a certain strength that Regina had clearly underestimated. There was no escaping, either she called the sheriff or told Ruby exactly what she wanted to hear.

"You know what, why don't _I_ call sheriff Swan?" Ruby said moving her other hand to her back pocket that held her cellphone.

"No," Regina said as she stopped struggling. "No don't call Emma." Her rage had subsided into despair that she couldn't contain from her voice. She couldn't face the blonde, not again. The sight of Emma alone was enough to make her sanity crumble into dust. If she wanted Ruby to leave her alone she would have to tell the truth. Regina didn't know if she could bring herself to admit it.

Ruby immediately noticed the change in Regina's face; it was pain. This only made Ruby more confused as she released the Mayor's arm and waited for her to continue speaking. Maybe there was more to the story than she thought.

"It's my fault," Regina said trying to keep her voice steady as she relived their fight in her mind. She had pushed Emma away in an effort to keep herself from getting hurt; a plan that had terrifically backfired. "It's my fault," she repeated. Her eyes became unfocused as she remembered the words exchanged between her and Emma. Regina remembered how she had told Emma she didn't care for her even when the blonde knew she was lying. Even when the Emma promised to stay and work through things, Regina had turned her back. It was too late now. She could never make it up to her.

Ruby almost felt bad for the Mayor as she watched how her eyes had glazed over as memories flooded her mind. "I'm sure it's not totally your fault," she said trying to comfort the other woman. This was probably the weirdest situation Ruby had ever found herself in. Originally she had thought Regina had threatened Emma, but now she had absolutely no idea.

"It wa-…it is," Regina corrected herself. "It is my fault."

As she felt Ruby's hand land on her shoulder, she snapped back to reality. "Get off me," she spat. Regina didn't want anyone's pity and didn't need others to justify what she had done. Realizing that she had almost broken down in front of this woman drove her crazy with rage. It was bad enough that Ruby had confronted her, but her own son had even tried to fix a problem she had created.

"Regina it's okay," Ruby said removing her hand as the Mayor's brown eyes pierced into the depths of her soul. "Maybe if you just talked-…"

"No," Regina said as she walked away from the other brunette. She walked away before she had the chance to do something regrettable. If Ruby had no intention of leaving, then the only logical thing was to leave herself. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe if I brought Emma here you guys could…"

"No!" Regina said turning back to face Ruby, who was now on the other side of her desk. "She doesn't want to talk to me and I don't want to talk to her. Everything that needed to be said has been said."

Just has Regina had turned back to leave she heard Ruby's voice quietly speak, "You need to make this right Regina. Whatever you did, you need to make this right before she leaves."

If Regina had been facing Ruby, Ruby would have seen a single tear fall from Regina's eye. Instead of addressing Ruby's comment, the Mayor walked out of the office before wiping her cheek. It was too much for her to handle. All the emotions she had tried to ignore and burry inside of her shriveled, cold heart were on the verge of ripping through her chest.

She didn't know where to go; there was no one to confide in. All alone, Regina just walked. She walked wherever her legs would carry her. She had to get as far away from her office as possible. She didn't think she just walked. Regina walked and walked until she felt someone following behind her. Not daring to look over her shoulder, she continued not bothering to worry whom it was. Whoever needed her could wait. She didn't have time to deal with it now, not with a million other things running through her mind.

"Regina!" the shrill voice called.

"Oh great," she thought as she contemplated ignoring the voice, but when the person called again she turned abruptly to face the woman. They almost crashed into each other in the process. The woman following her had been closely on her tail trying to catch up to her. "What?" Regina angrily asked.

"For a woman in heels you sure move fast," Ruby said panting in between breaths. She had run all over town trying to catch up to Regina.

Regina turned to escape, but Ruby quickly moved in front of her, blocking her path. "Regina we need to talk about-…"

"I do not believe I have anything to say to you," Regina said eyeing the other woman dangerously. "Now move."

"You can't run from all your problems you know?" Ruby said trying to reason with the other brunette.

"And why are my problems _any _of your concern?" Regina countered. She was growing painfully tired of arguing with the other woman.

Both women were so engrossed in the conversation that they failed to notice the yellow bug that had been siting on the other side of the street. Emma watched how Ruby had run up to Regina, but strained herself trying to listen. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she saw how annoyed Regina looked. She silently prayed that they wouldn't notice her. If this was about what she thought it was about, she would have plenty of time to confront Ruby later.

"Because Regina unlike you, I _care_ about Emma." Her tone was rising as she was becoming more annoyed of trying to get the Mayor to understand. This wasn't about whatever happened between Emma and Regina anymore, it was about Emma leaving Storybrooke.

"So what do you want me to do?" Regina asked. Her voice was starting to strain from the various emotions that swirled inside of her. She felt powerless to rid herself of her demons. There was no escaping the pain she had caused Emma any longer and it was only a matter of time before she broke down.

"Make it right!" Ruby yelled loud enough for Emma to hear from across the street. The blonde's face paled as she watched her friend scream into Regina's face.

"This isn't right," Emma thought. "Regina and I are both adults. We are capable of talking without others getting involved in our business. I need to stop this." But before Emma could move, she heard Regina response that was equally as loud.

"Even if I wanted to I _can't_!" Regina yelled back, not caring that some people walking down the street were starting to stare. "I can't fix it…" she trailed off.

Emma bit her bottom lip before forcing herself out of the car. Even if she was mad at Regina, Ruby shouldn't be fighting her battles for her. It wasn't right and Emma needed to step in before things got ugly.

"Is there a problem over here?" she asked as she watched the two women's attention turn towards her. Emma could not however, bring herself to look at Regina so instead she looked at Ruby for an explanation.

"Ms. Lucas is harassing me," Regina responded before Ruby could open her mouth. "I'll leave you to deal with her."

"Now wait just a minute-…" Ruby started to say, but was cut off by a glare from her friend.

"I'm sorry Madame Mayor. Have a nice day," Emma said now turning her eyes towards the other brunette. As much as they tried to avoid each other, there really was no escaping the inevitable crossing of their paths.

Regina dared to look into the green eyes she knew were already on her. "Thank you," she tightly smiled. "You too."

There was so much that had gone unsaid. There was so much both of them wanted to say to the other, but couldn't. In that moment, they both remembered every touch they had ever shared. Their once heated kisses eventually turned slower and gentler. Once eager and hungry lips became explorers of undiscovered, untouched beautiful skin. Hearts that had once been tightly locked, surrounded by various wall were opened to feel. That's probably where they had gone wrong: they had allowed themselves to feel. Exposing your heart to love also makes it vulnerable to pain. It was the same invisible force pulling them together that was also pulling them apart.

Ruby instantly felt awkward as she saw the other two women's eyes lock. It was if they were now in their own worlds. Their eyes didn't falter from one another as they silently stared at each other. There was clearly something Ruby was missing, but she questioned whether or not she should slowly walk away.

Against her better judgment, her voice broke the silence, "Do you two need a moment?"

The spell was instantly broken, as the two women quickly averted their gaze. Regina didn't waste another moment before walking off. They had been caught, and now the Mayor would leave Emma to explain the situation to her friend.

But Emma ignored Ruby and started to cross the street. She heard Ruby call out behind her, "Emma wait!"

Emma could wait to be furious with Ruby later, but right now she needed to cry. She needed to let it all out because deep down she wanted to hug Regina. She wanted to hold to brunette and never let her go. She wanted to kiss ever inch of her body and shower her tan skin with attention. She wanted the other woman's dark lips on her own. It was painful to think about, but even harder to try and forget.

* * *

**Some how they just keep running into each other...Will Regina be able to fix this mess? Next chapter will be longer I promise :) Well I hope you guys liked it! Please review (it honestly mean the world to me) Hope you all have a wonderful week! **


	12. Two More Minutes

**Hey guys! Well here it is...Chapter 12. I have to say, I am really proud of this chapter. Please listen to the song: Two More Minutes by James Young while you read this chapter. I wrote the chapter to that song and it is quite amazing. I think it perfectly captures how Regina and Emma feel about each other (at least in my mind). Anyways, sorry for the long update time...hopefully this nice long chapter will make up for it. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Please talk to her Emma," Mary Margaret begged. "She's really sorry and she wants to explain why she did it."

"I don't want to talk to her," Emma huffed as she tried to move around her roommate that was blocking her way.

The pixie-haired woman moved to once again, obstructing her roommate from passing her. "Come on Emma, she was just looking out for you. I was actually thinking of doing the same thing," Mary Margaret admitted reluctantly avoiding the blonde's eyes. She had been so worried about Emma recently that it didn't seem ridiculous that Ruby had done what she had. "You've been acting weird lately."

"Don't you dare," Emma shot. She was furious at Ruby for confronting Regina and didn't need yet another reminder of the Mayor's nonexistent feelings for her. She was trying to avoid Regina, but everyone was making that seemingly impossible. "While I appreciate what you guys are trying to do, just butt out. I don't need your help."

"Okay I won't," Mary Margaret promised. Secretly she still wanted to talk to Regina, but the risk of Emma ignoring her deterred Mary Margaret from taking action. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked hoping the blonde would open up to her.

"No I really don't," Emma said as she avoided her roommate's eyes. She knew it probably wasn't smart to shut out her friends, but she was too emotionally exhausted to explain. It's not like her friends would even understand anyways. It was complicated and Emma didn't want address the fact that she had been rejected. Emma wanted to apologize to Regina for the whole Ruby situation, but she knew it was just another pathetic excuse to see the brunette. Seeing the Mayor again would just opened all the wounds she was trying to heal.

"Okay then," Mary Margaret said as she finally gave up trying to get Emma to talk to her. "I'm always here if you eventually want to though." There was no point forcing the issue and the pixie-haired woman didn't feel like badgering her roommate anymore so she left it at that. It was bad enough that Emma was shutting out Ruby and Mary Margaret didn't want to suffer the same fate.

"Thank you," Emma said sincerely. "I appreciate it."

Both women looked up when they heard a knock at the door. For a split second Emma hope it would be Regina, but that would be wishful thinking. Her heart sank when she realized who she hoped would be at the door. As Mary Margaret moved to answer the door, Emma began to retreat into her bedroom. If she was who she thought it was, she wasn't ready to forgive her just yet.

"Come in," Mary Margaret said after greeting her friend.

Hurriedly, Ruby ran through the door looking around for the blonde. She spotted the woman trying to quietly creep away, but Ruby wouldn't let her escape so easily. "Emma wait please I'm sorry," she said as she moved to reach her.

"Ruby-…"

"No Emma let me go first…I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. I just wanted…I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand. I didn't-…" Ruby rambled. She had practiced a formal apology, but quickly started saying whatever came to her mind. She desperately needed the blonde to understand that she was only trying to look out for her.

"Ruby I'm not mad at you," Emma sighed. It was the truth because she wasn't mad at Ruby; she was made at herself. "Anymore at least…but while I appreciate what you were trying to do, I can fight my own battles."

"You're right, but I'm still sorry," Ruby said looking down at her shoes. She didn't want to lose a friend over such a stupid fight.

"It okay," Emma said as she moved to hug the other woman. She could never be mad at Ruby because Emma knew what she was trying to do for her. Emma couldn't help but feel happy that her friend had tried standing up for her even if Ruby didn't know anything about the situation.

Ruby gladly accepted the hug and pulled Emma closer for a tight embrace. "Okay Ruby you're crushing me," Emma said, her voice clearly strained after only several seconds.

"Oh sorry," Ruby apologized. She let go of the blonde and took a few steps back. Even though she had just been forgiven, she couldn't help but think about what Regina had said about Emma leaving. Maybe it wasn't the perfect time, but she still needed to ask her friend about the truthfulness of that statement. It had been on Ruby's mind ever since then.

An awkward silence filled the room as no one was really sure what to say. Mary Margaret and Ruby both had a million questions floating in their minds about Regina, each seeming completely ridiculous as the next. It was a mystery to them as to what had happened between the two women. They would have to be patient though, Emma had no intention of supplying answer for them just yet and wasn't even sure where she should begin. She would leave it to their imagination for now.

~SQ~

_The next day…_

"Henry please come out," Regina said through the door. "You are going to be late for school."

"No," Henry responded. "I'm not coming out until you and Emma make up."

"Henry this is not up for debate. You are going to school," Regina commanded. She refused to bargain with her son who had locked himself in his room. "Miss Swan and I…" she paused not knowing how to proceed. Saying the woman's name caused her to lose focus and now she didn't know where she was going with that statement. "Henry get out here this instant!" she yelled through the door. She had no patience for this, especially today when she needed to get to work. Regina was done trying to convince her son everything was all right because it wasn't and he knew it.

"No!" he said defiantly.

Regina leaned against the door contemplating what to do. She could kick the door down, but the work of replacing it seemed all too troublesome. She could call Emma and explain the situation. Surely the sheriff would come and help lure Henry out of his room. She could also just let him skip school, but what message would that be sending? Regina closed her eyes in frustration trying to think of a way out. There was no favorable outcome for her with this act of defiance.

She walked away from the door and pulled out her cellphone. She hesitated over the name, _Emma Swan_, before building enough courage up to press the name. She worriedly bit her bottom lip. "What if she doesn't answer?" she thought. "What if she refuses to help me?" Doubt began to cloud her mind as she held the phone.

But after the third ring Emma answered. "Yes Madame Mayor?"

Regina flinched at the sound of her title, but tried to concentrate at the task at hand. "I need your help," Regina started, but before she could explain Emma interrupted her.

"What's wrong Regina?" Emma worriedly asked. The concern in her voice made a small smile form on Regina's lips.

"She really does care," Regina thought to herself. She had been so nervous that the blonde would refuse to talk to her, but as soon as she said she needed the other woman, Emma was ready to help. The Mayor began to replay Emma's confession of affection in her mind; it all seemed so long ago. The blonde had told her that she would try and make it work. No one had ever made such a promise to Regina before. No one had ever made the effort to get to know her. It weighted heavily on her mind as she held the cellphone against her ear.

"_We could have found a way. W-We could have made us work. I-I…I care about you. I would have tried to make it work." _

"Regina?" Emma's voice tore Regina out of thought. The panic in the sheriff's voice was being to sound more pressing. "What's wrong Regina? Are you okay?"

"Sorry…" Regina said before clearing her throat. "Yes well Henry refuses to come out of his room unti-until…we make up," she finished. She bit her lip as she finished, waiting for Emma to respond. Would Emma believe her? Would Emma come to her aid?

Regina's heart almost melted in her chest as she heard Emma laugh through the receiver. The Mayor couldn't remember the last time she had heard the other woman laugh. She knew she hadn't caused the sheriff to laugh, but it felt good hearing it none-the-less. The situation only made her chuckle as she realized the absurdity of her son's demands. Regina couldn't remember the last time she had laughed either.

After the laughter had died down, Emma spoke softly into her cell. "I'll be right over."

~SQ~

Regina was waiting by the door, so when the blonde knocked she immediately moved to open it. She had convinced herself that she was eager to get Henry to school instead of seeing the sheriff, but she knew better.

"Hey," Emma said as she shoved her hands in her jacket pockets. Somehow they had managed to find themselves in another situation that required their interaction and communication. It was starting to become more funny than anything.

"Hey," Regina responded as she looked over the sheriff. "She looks the same," Regina thought. But what had she expected? Did she expect a broken Emma Swan to show up at her door, begging for Regina to give her another chance? It was delusional of the Mayor to even consider that outcome. Realizing her gaze was lingering, she quickly moved aside to let the woman through. "Please come in," she added trying to make up for her rudeness.

"Upstairs?" Emma questioned upon entering the mansion. She was afraid something would slip out or that she would say something stupid.

Regina replied with a short quick nod before following Emma up the stairs. Even with the minimal words that had been exchanged, Emma had felt her stomach twinge with anticipation. Just being around the other woman made her extremely anxious.

As the pair reached Henry's bedroom door, they heard a shuffling sound on the other side. Knocking softly on the door, Emma stood back as if waiting to be let in.

"Who's there?" called Henry from inside his room.

"It's Emma," the blonde responded.

"Emma!" the boy cried. His enthusiasm was soon replaced by his curiosity. "Have you and my mom made up yet?" he questioned.

Emma looked over at Regina, hoping the other woman could give her the answer. Regina's dark brown eyes were filled with concern as she pleadingly stared back into Emma's green ones. There was no simple answer to the boy's question. The sheriff closed her mouth and swallowed, trying to buy herself time before she answered.

"I think we're good kid," Emma said looking deeply into Regina's eyes. "No hard feelings," she added for good measure as she smiled at the brunette.

"Really?" Henry cheered excitedly. "That's great because I was so worried-…" he said running to open the door. When he finally got it open he continued, "I was so worried that you guys would be mad at each other forever." He smiled up at them eagerly as if waiting for something to happen.

"I believe you have to go to school young man," Regina said trying to keep her voice from being too stern. She was relieved that Emma had managed to convince him everything was fine, but at this rate he would miss his first class.

"Aw Mom," Henry whined. "Emma just got here!"

"Kid you have to go to school and your Mother has to go to work," Emma said crouching down to look at him at eye level.

Regina couldn't help but bring her hand to cover her mouth. The way Emma interacted with Henry was almost too cute to watch. In that moment, they both had the same pout they used to get what they wanted on their faces. To Regina, it was both precious and heartbreaking. She didn't even bother to tell Emma that she could handle it because she was Henry's mother.

"Mom what's wrong?" Henry asked directing his attention to the other woman. "You guys are still fighting aren't you?" he said dejectedly. Henry knew it was too good to be true. His plan had failed yet again.

"No-no Henry…" Regina said crouching down to Emma and Henry's level. She brushed Henry's hair before cupping his chin. "I'm just happy that's all," she said smiling at her son. She blinked away the tears that were dangerously close to falling.

Emma could tell the brunette wasn't lying even if Regina wasn't looking at her directly. "That's all I want for you," Emma thought. "I just want you to be happy."

Henry seemed to accept this answer as he pulled the two women into his arms. "I knew you guys would make up," he said softly.

It took everything Regina had not to sob right then. This had all been her fault and she knew it, yet somehow Henry had always managed to find a way to forgive her. Now in the embrace of her son, she realized how she was hurting her own son. He only wanted what was best for her. He thought Emma was the best thing for her. The infuriating woman that had managed to soften the hardened barriers around her heart had been able to make her feel again. "When did I get so damn emotional?" she laughed in her head as she tried to ignore the closeness of Emma to herself. The Evil Queen wouldn't have thought twice before crushing someone's heart in her bare hand, but she couldn't do it to the woman that was suppose to break the curse. "Oh the irony," she thought as she hugged her son tightly.

"Okay kid we need to get you to school," Emma said without letting go. "And your Mom and I need to get to work." Her own emotions were running high as well, but she couldn't explain why. Being with Regina and Henry made her feel complete, like she had her own family. The sad truth was that she didn't have a family. She had no one, but that's how it always had been and she had been okay with that. Why was now any different?

"Fine," Henry said as he broke the hug. He just stared at them. He could see the tidal wave of emotions on the brink of destruction in both of their eyes. It pained him to see them like this, but they'd figure it out. Even if he knew that they hadn't completely made up, they were well on their way now. It was only a matter of time.

"Want me to drive him?" Emma asked, now focusing on the brunette.

"Um…yes. That would be great. Thank you," Regina said as she rose to smooth her skirt. She had almost forgotten that she had a pile of paper work waiting for her at her office. Today had certainly taken an unexpected twist.

"That reminds me," Henry said coyly. "Emma do you want to have dinner with us tonight?" He was waiting to ask her later in the week, but he couldn't help himself.

"Oh kid…I can't today I'm sorry," Emma said as she too, rose. As much as she wanted to, that could end up being a disaster in itself. She didn't even know if Regina wanted her there anymore. Even with everything that had happened today, she thought there was no way the brunette was ready to see her again. Things couldn't just go back to normal after all.

"Miss Swan I think both of us would be grateful if you came," Regina said looking at the blonde. Her comment had evidently surprised Emma, as her eyes grew wide with shock. She didn't know if it was a good idea for them to be in the same room, but she had to see Emma again. Something in Regina wanted to keep the other woman at her side.

"Are you sure?" Emma cautiously asked. They both knew that this would be dangerous, especially around Henry.

"Yes," Regina said. It looked like they were both ready to take that chance as their eyes connected.

"Okay then I'll be there," Emma said now looking down at Henry. As much as she wanted to see Regina, she was mainly doing it for Henry. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to say no to the boy.

"Great!" Henry said clearly pleased with himself. "You can take me to school now," he said as he moved past the two women towards the stairs.

"Give me a second," Emma called back.

"Take all the time you need," he said smiling before he ran down the stairs. He didn't really mean it, but he wanted to give them some privacy. Evidently they wanted to talk and Henry didn't want to get in the way.

"I honestly don't know where he gets it from," Regina said refusing to address tension. "He has never acted like this before." The brunette couldn't remember a time when Henry had actively gone out of his way like this go get something he wanted. And right now, he wanted her to talk to Emma. He had made that perfectly clear by not only pulling this little stunt, but also by inviting the blonde to dinner.

"Kids I guess," Emma said awkwardly.

Now that they were alone, they didn't know what to do or say. They knew they didn't have time to do this right now, but even when they did, what would they say? They stood silently, just looking at one another. It was the same silence they had shared on the beach; it was peaceful. They didn't need to say anything at the moment. It wasn't the time or place to have this conversation, so they just enjoyed each other's silent company.

They hadn't been alone like this in a long time and the need to touch made them both painfully aware of the fact. Regina swallowed the lump in her throat before taking a step towards the blonde. "If you don't want to come to dinner…I understand," she said trying to keep the sorrow out of her voice. She wanted Emma to come, but she didn't want her to feel obligated. She couldn't help but feel responsible for pressuring Emma to agree to come.

"I want to," Emma said.

However, their eyes and mouths were having completely different conversations. Their mouths were saying the words like actors playing a role, but their eyes longed to share a different story. Their eyes screamed with aching desire to pull the other into their arms. They both wanted to apologize. They both wanted forgiveness. They both wanted each other. Tension like this was almost too much to bare at times. They weren't touching, but electricity was buzzing widely around them like gasoline that would ignite at any moment, incinerating them both to ash.

"Emma I know I said take your time, but I need to go," called Henry from downstairs. He had been patiently waiting, but after five minutes he was quickly growing impatient. To his displeasure, Henry didn't even hear them talking.

"Be right down kid," Emma called back. She didn't want to leave, but she knew she had too. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay," Regina barely whispered. She hated to watch the blonde leave, but she had work to do, not that she would be able to focus at all today.

"Bye Regina," Emma said before turning away. If she didn't leave now, she didn't know if she would ever have the strength to leave. It was like tearing a piece of her off and leaving it behind. She knew she would see Regina again, so why did it hurt so badly to leave her now?

As the blonde walked down the hallway, Regina couldn't help but call out to her; "Emma."

The sheriff turned to face the Mayor with hopeful eyes. Regina paused before walking over to close the distance between them. She wanted to tell her she was sorry. She wanted to say she did in fact care for her, but no words came. They were now breathing the same air floating a mere inches between them. Emma's eyes alternated between concentrating on Regina's lips and eyes, silently asking permission. She couldn't help herself. The proximity of the Regina's lips were far too alluring to ignore. She had to control herself not to pull the other woman into a searing kiss she desperately longed for.

"Yes Regina?" she asked quietly, trying to keep her eyes on the brown ones in front of her.

Regina brought her hand up Emma's cheek, her thumb stroking the other woman's face. Emma could see in her eyes that Regina was contemplating what to do. The inner conflict was written all over her face. It was a mix of guilt, longing, and sadness.

Regina knew what she wanted, but was questioning if it was the right thing to do. She thought touching Emma's face would be enough, but it only left her wanting more. With tension and emotions running high, she didn't know if it would be wise to give in. Henry was downstairs and they didn't have much time.

"I-I…"

But that was as far as she got before she started to lean in to Emma's pink lips unconsciously. Their kiss was soft as if they would be their last. It was gentle like they were trying to savor the moment they knew wouldn't last. If only they could stop time completely and revel in the moment forever. It was an addictive feeling that they had both missed dearly.

Emma's hands instinctively fell to pull the brunette closer. Today had been completely overwhelming, but she didn't dare consider the consequences. She had received a call from Regina only to come to her house and convince Henry to come out his room. She hadn't anticipated that she would be locked in the embrace of the person who had previously broken her heart.

Regina's hand moved to the side of Emma's neck while the other ran through her beautiful golden locks. She had been afraid to even call the blonde for help, but now she was kissing the sheriff. Not only was she kissing the blonde, but Emma was kissing her back with the same passion, the same longing. They ignored the need for air as their bodies pressed together, perfectly intertwined.

"Emma!" yelled Henry. It broke the two women out of their embrace. Emma pulled back, but not before quickly pecking Regina on the lips. She gave the brunette a smile and ran down the stairs. If she stayed any longer, she knew she would have ended up on her back in the hallway.

Regina was at a loss of words watching the sheriff leave. "What have I done?" she thought as her eyes widened with realization. She had given in to her desire to kiss the blonde. She had let her need cloud her judgment and now she would have to deal with the consequences. It was wrong. She shouldn't have done it. It would only make things more complicated. Regina couldn't move. She was frozen in place like a statue with her thoughts flying widely around her head. It had felt so good, so why did she feel terrible afterwards?

She snapped back to reality when she heard the door slam shut. She closed her eyes for a long moment before she moved towards the stairs. As she headed out the door she couldn't help but feel guilty. She was conflicted. She knew she should tell Emma the truth about Henry, about her feelings, about everything; but she couldn't risk losing her. Not again.

* * *

**Ugh so conflicting...got to love how desire wins out over judgment though. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did. If you have time, please leave a comment. If I have time to write these chapter then you have time to leave a few words of encouragement :) Thanks for reading! Have a great week. **


End file.
